


When the Love Falls

by gemini_in_tauro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pair, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicide (on later chapters), Unrequited Love, comedia, mucho canon divergence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_in_tauro/pseuds/gemini_in_tauro
Summary: Jabu no sabe por qué, pero quiere, de alguna forma, ayudar al caballero de Andrómeda.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recientemente me obsesioné con esta pareja. No sé con exactitud por qué, pero digamos que pasó y ya. Este es un proyecto muy reciente, y demasiado experimental, así que no sé con exactitud que vaya a salir de ello. Sólo espero que a la gente le atraiga esta parejita.

La primera vez que Jabu vio a Andrómeda después de su infancia truncada, fue en el Torneo Galáctico.

Y le dio ganas de ganar rápidamente el Torneo, por alguna extraña razón. Decidió no darle importancia, después de todo, cualquier cosa nueva lo motivaba a ganar más rápido el torneo. Observó a Saori para darse fuerzas, y continuar peleando.

La joven heredera había organizado este evento como una especie de tributo a su abuelo, recordando lo mucho que al hombre le gustaba la pelea y lo otro mucho que había descubierto sobre los caballeros. Jabu había aceptado participar de inmediato la ocasión en la que Saori lo había sugerido. Recuerda que se había encerrado tres días enteros en su habitación después del fallecimiento de su abuelo, y que ni siquiera Tatsumi podía hacerla salir. Se veía taciturna, y no parecía haber dormido nada. Seguía teniendo la ropa del funeral. A Jabu le había dolido verla así, era como ver a un ángel deprimido.

Había descendido un poco la vista, a los caballeros que veían la pelea desde debajo del ring. Ahí se encontró a Andrómeda, con la legendaria armadura puesta. El otro no parecía inmutarse por la violencia que se presenciaba frente de sus ojos, pero sus labios se torcían de tal forma que fácilmente pudo adivinar que intentaba morderse el labio.

Sonrió con sorna al ver aquello. Se dijo a sí mismo que ya había descansado mucho tiempo y decidió darle el golpe final a su contrincante.

El tablero había anunciado su victoria, y sonrió socarrón. Con una mano, se quitó los restos de sangre de la boca y saludó por todos lados al público. Había demasiada gente, y casi podía sentir cómo los otros caballeros pensaban en lo ridículo que se veía que se jactara de su victoria como si fuera un día común y corriente y le haya vencido en un concurso inofensivo, cuando su rostro contra el blanco suelo decía otra cosa claramente.

La verdad, es que no lo hacía. No se sentía en lo más mínimo atraído por la fama, ni por la gente que gritaba su nombre. Alzó la vista, y a leguas podía ver la mortificación en la mirada de Saori. Ese era quizá el primer combate que había en el Torneo, pero Saori había ido a buscarlo en su lugar de entrenamiento, y estuvo a punto de pedirle a su entrenador que parara de golpearlo. Aunque su abuelo siempre había sido fan de los deportes violentos, a Saori parecía no gustarle ver sangre, y de alguna forma, sentía que estaba siendo injusta con ella misma al obligarse a ver todo el transcurso del Torneo.

La verdad, es que estaba sonriendo para que Saori no se preocupara por él.

Y aun así, cuando su primera pelea finalizó, pudo notar cómo Saori pedía a su mayordomo que trajeran paramédicos inmediatamente, tanto para Jabu como para el caballero de León. Fue cuestión de minutos en que hombres vestidos de blanco entraran con una camilla y uno con un estetoscopio se acercara a él y le pedía que le siguiera para atenderle.

Durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvo ahí, no pudo evitar notar cómo Andrómeda parecía estar hecho de hielo. No podía rememorar al niño que antes ocupaba su lugar, al que no podía ver a alguien herido, o que podía imaginarse a alguien sufriendo. Aparentemente, su tiempo en la isla Andrómeda le cambió.

Cuando el doctor finalmente le dejó ir eran pasadas las siete de la noche. Jabu había insistido en que no era realmente necesario que el doctor lo mantuviese todo el rato ahí encerrado, monitoreando sus signos vitales. El hombre había admitido que él tampoco lo creía necesario, pero que la señorita Kido había pedido que se manejara con extrema precaución cada herida que cada caballero se realizara durante las peleas. Jabu sonrió y resignado le dio gracias al hombre, y dejó de insistir en querer irse hasta que el hombre le permitiera finalmente.

Llegó a la mansión y le recibió una de las sirvientas. Su rostro lucía como el de cualquier joven japonesa: cabello lacio, negro, ojos alargados, mirada sumisa. Estaba seguro de que esta chica se llamaba Haruki. La chica le hizo una reverencia y le habló en un lenguaje tan innecesariamente formal (es decir, no es como que tuviera la clase que Saori tenía como para que se refiriera a él como "maestro" o algo así, era un invitado en la mansión Kido, mas no quería decir que estuviera ahí por nacer en una cuna alta); y Jabu tuvo que tragarse el decirle que dejara de hablar así y comenzó a preguntar si ya estaba servida la cena. Haruki le había contestado que la señorita Kido estuvo esperando a que regresara de con el médico para poder iniciar la cena, a lo que Jabu contestó "magnífico" sin estar seguro si era para la chica o para él mismo.

De momento, sólo se encontraban presentes los caballeros de Andrómeda, Dragón, Oso, y León además de él; lo que significaba que todavía faltaban el del Fénix, Cisne y Pegaso por llegar. Lo cual le parecía hasta cierto punto impuntual y falto de responsabilidad de su parte. A todos se les había asignado una misión, y deberían cumplirla; lo que era volver con las armaduras. No veía que estuviesen regresando pronto, sólo esperaba que al menos estuvieran a tiempo para sus combates, o de lo contrario él mismo se aseguraría de que lo desearan.

Saori se mostró alegre cuando entró en la habitación, y todos dejaron de conversar cuando Haruki le abrió la puerta y dejó que pasara. Todos le observaron expectantes, y aunque no tenían ojos depredadores como los de los políticos con los que Saori tenía que fingir cortesía (eran sus compañeros de armas, por todos los dioses), se sintió ligeramente incómodo al ser el centro de atención. En el ring podía fingir que lo único que hacía era hacer reverencias a las luces, las cuales no le permitían ver al rostro del público, pero aquí, sin iluminación que lo justificara simplemente deseaba que la gente no prestara atención a los recién llegados.

Hay un lema en alemán que cita: "Entre más tarde se llega, más bonito el invitado."

Observó que un asiento que antes estuvo utilizado ahora se encontraba vacío, y aunque lo intentó, no logró ubicar a Ban por ningún lado. Después de racionarlo por unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que su ausencia en esa cena no debía ser sorprendente. Después de todo, él se llevó la peor parte de la pelea. Eso, y que seguramente Saori se debió haber asegurado de que no lo dejaran salir hasta mediados del día siguiente.

Saludó medianamente cortés, y se sentó en el asiento que Saori ya tenía reservado a su lado. Detrás de ellos se encontraba Tatsumi, quien con un par de palmadas hizo que las sirvientas trajeran la comida. Casi de inmediato, las conversaciones volvieron a fluir y, aunque sabe que no todos los ojos están sobre él, no puede dejar de sentirse observado.

Durante todo el transcurso de la cena, agradece la conversación que Saori insiste en tener con él. Eso le ayuda a distraerse de lo que sea que le esté molestando. La comida también ayuda, por supuesto, y la sensación de pertenecer a algo le ayuda más. Él como huérfano sabía lo que se sentía ser abandonado, todos ahí lo hacían… incluso Saori, pero eso era algo más reciente que lo de todos ellos (es decir, toda su vida habían lidiado con ello, en cambio, ella había tenido al hombre toda su vida, y el perderlo tan repentinamente fue algo que le tomó bastante tiempo recuperarse de); así que al tener algo en común, debería formar un lazo que los uniera a todos. Minutos después de que el pensamiento cruzara su mente, se dio cuenta de que eso sería algo que el caballero de Andrómeda diría, demasiado… sentimental. Decidió que aquellos pensamientos los dejaría en algún rincón abandonado de su mente y los pospondría para analizarlos otro día. Sí, eso sonaba como un plan fantástico.

Terminada la cena, se fue a su habitación, y decidió que podría darle provecho y leer un rato. Salió rápidamente de ahí con dirección a la biblioteca. En el pasillo se encontró a Tatsumi haciendo guardia, el hombre le saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y se fue en otra dirección, para asegurarse de que el resto de la seguridad hiciese su trabajo y no se quedaran dormidos, como solía suceder al menos una vez por semana. Jabu no envidiaba al hombre, soltó un suspiro y se adentró a la habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse ahí dentro al caballero de Andrómeda. No parecía en lo absoluto sorprendido por su entrada, y las pisadas de Jabu habían sido camufladas por la alfombra, así que suponía que se debía a que había podido identificar su cosmo.

En sus manos tenía un pequeño cuento infantil.  _El príncipe feliz_. Jabu parpadeó un par de veces, mientras se acercaba a uno de los anaqueles y cogía uno de historias varias. Después le sonrió a su compañero, quien apenas se dignaba a verle.

― ¿Los otros tienen demasiados kanjis que no los puedes leer? ―inquirió. Shun le alzó una ceja, pero no le respondió de inmediato. Sus ojos se devolvieron a la lectura, y Jabu rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el otro lo tachaba como no interesante.

―Puedo leer cualquiera de los libros bien, sean o no los kanjis difíciles ―musitó, y Jabu casi podía notar en su forma de hablar un puchero. Desapareció tan rápido como continuó hablando―; sin embargo, este libro tiene mucho contenido sentimental para mí.

Ahora era el turno de Jabu de alzar una ceja, y aunque no era en el mismo sentido de curiosidad que en el que Andrómeda lo había hecho, no le faltaban ganas de preguntar.

― ¿Te gustan los cuentos de Wilde?

Shun asintió. ―Mi hermano una vez me dijo que mamá adoraba leer literatura inglesa, literatura fantástica. Cuando comenzamos a entrenar aquí, Ikki se encontró con esta habitación, y logró reconocer los hiraganas del título. Le rogó de rodillas al señor Kido que le permitiera tomar libros de esta biblioteca, algo que nunca había hecho considerando lo mucho que odiaba al hombre y lo orgulloso que era, para leérmelos a mí en la noche.

Jabu casi sintió su nostalgia. Es cierto lo que decía. Recordaba que cuando eran niños, el otro le contestaba cada que podía al magnate. Por alguna extraña razón, el hombre nunca le había reprendido por haberle hecho eso, si algo, intentaba protegerle de Tatsumi, que parecía un perro rabioso cada que hablaban mal de su señor.

―Cuando Ikki se fue de aquí para ir hacia la Isla de la Reina Muerte ―continuó Shun al pensar que el otro esperaba que prosiguiera con su relato. A Jabu no le molestaba que lo hiciera, era una persona curiosa y Shun parecía estar lleno de historias con tintes melancólicos pero con finales semi felices, así que escuchar un poco de luz no vendría mal para él―; el hombre me trajo aquí. Yo no conocía toda la mansión, me daba miedo ir a lugares que no fueran el área de entrenamiento o mi habitación. Es una especie de… código de ética, ligada a las historias que contaba Nachi sobre los fantasmas que te visitaban en la noche y te quitaban el alma si ibas a lugares desiertos en la noche. El señor Kido me mostró este libro, y me dijo que le perteneció a mi madre. Dijo que… ―se paró un momento para negar con la cabeza―, no importa lo que dijo; el punto es que me instó a que me lo quedara. Yo sólo podía leer hiragana, a pesar de que confundía varios, pero le agradecí por el gesto y me fui a mi habitación por última vez antes de partir a la Isla Andrómeda.

Jabu se quedó callado. Nunca esperó que el caballero de Andrómeda fuese a contarle algo, deja de lado contarle todo eso. Se recordó que el otro siempre había sido una persona muy sensible; pero de cierta forma, aquella sensibilidad que estaba mostrando no era la de un niño pequeño, no lloriqueaba. Esa clase de sensibilidad era parecida a la de un adulto crecido, la de alguien que ya ha peleado mil batallas. Con su armadura lucía mucho menos adulto que como lo hacía ahora, esta le quedaba grande, y el casco hacía a su cabeza verse todavía más pequeña.

― ¿Y tú, Jabu? ¿Has leído el Príncipe Feliz?

Se encogió de hombros. ―Vagamente. Es, si no mal recuerdo, sobre una estatua y una golondrina, ¿no?

Shun asintió. ―Esa golondrina se alejó de su parvada y se encontró con la estatua del Príncipe Feliz. Este le pide que le despedace y le deje sin las joyas que tenía, ni el oro que lo recubría, para repartirlo a la gente del pueblo. La golondrina le decía que no podía, que debía regresar con su parvada, pues el invierno pronto llegaría. A pesar de eso, siempre terminaba cumpliendo lo que el Príncipe le pedía, pues lucía tan triste, que aquellos pequeños gestos parecían iluminarlo. Cuando no le quedaba ni la recubierta de oro, el invierno llegó. La golondrina le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él, y le dio un beso antes de caer a los pies de la estatua.

Jabu asintió medio ido, recordando a medias todo lo que el otro le decía. Era una historia hecha para niñas, se recordó decir la primera vez que la había leído, puesto que era demasiado sentimental y dramática. Pero ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, ¿acaso no lo eran ellos también?

― ¿No ibas a tomar ese libro de historias antes de hablarme? ―inquirió el menor señalando un libro en la estantería. Jabu pareció salir de su ensoñación, y rápidamente se disculpó con el otro, tomó el libro y lo volvió a observar.

― ¿Te quedarás aquí toda la noche? ―no pudo evitar que saliera de su boca.

―No tengo sueño, y no tengo combates programados para mañana. Además, estoy seguro de que mi hermano llegará pronto.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? ―su ceja se alzó una vez más, y Andrómeda se encogió de hombros.

―Sólo lo… sé. Conozco a mi hermano, y de la misma forma, tengo la certeza, de que no querrá participar en este evento… si todavía es como el hermano que solía ver, eso es. Tatsumi dijo que los que se iban a la Isla de la Reina Muerte no regresaban siendo los mismos… ―Jabu por primera vez veía que estaba preocupado. Obviamente debía estarlo, especialmente aquellos seis años en los que creyó que su hermano moriría desde el primer día en el que fue enviado en aquél barco carguero. Nadie podía culparle si estaba preocupado.

Antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, le dio palmaditas en la cabeza. Andrómeda alzó la cabeza, sorprendido, cauteloso, y después de unos cuantos segundos le observó curioso.

―Tu hermano es fuerte. Si fue lo suficientemente valiente como para ofrecerse a ir, aún a pesar de todo lo que Tatsumi nos había dicho, estoy seguro de que el sitio no es más que un parque de juegos para él.

Shun no pareció muy convencido, sin embargo, le sonrió.

―Gracias por escucharme, Jabu de Unicornio.

―Gracias por darme una plática interesante, Andrómeda.

Salió de la habitación y se regresó a su cuarto. Al final no pudo leer nada, no se estaba concentrando en lo absoluto. Después de quince minutos de releer el mismo párrafo soltó un suspiro, se masajeó la sien y dejó el libro en su mesa de noche, con la promesa mental de que en la mañana lo llevaría de vuelta a su anaquel.

Al día siguiente, la predicción de Shun se hizo realidad. Junto a un Tatsumi gritando, un Nachi intentando tranquilizar al mayordomo, una chica rubia que intentaba apaciguar al Fénix, y a un Andrómeda ayudándole. Jabu se despertó con el escándalo, y sobresaltado acudió al Hall donde se encontró a aquella pequeña multitud. Detrás de él venía el caballero de Dragón, quien también estaba extrañado por todo ese revuelo, pero a diferencia suya, no estaba vestido en sus ropas para dormir.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―inquirió después de que lograran separar tanto al mayordomo como al caballero. Shun intentó sonreírle, a pesar de que estaba muy concentrado intentando retener a su hermano. La chica rubia le observó curiosa, lo cual le incomodó los primeros veinte segundos. Había algo extraño con ella, y no fue sino hasta que volvió a observar a Shun que notó la razón del por qué la chica le incomodaba.

Eran iguales.

No pudo preguntarle nada a Shun al respecto, porque llegó Saori con una ceja arqueada desde el otro lado del pasillo. La chica rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y después de esperar a que llegara la mujer hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Jabu no esperaba que supiera quién era Saori, sin embargo, estaba agradecido de que al menos alguien cercano a los caballeros le mostrara el respeto que se merece.

―Minerva.

…o eso creía. Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por lo que la chica había dicho. Su voz era dulce, y aunque sabía que la palabra que había salido de sus labios no era japonés, tenía en cuenta que lo que había dicho era un nombre. Ikki dejó de batallar con su hermano y la observó como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Después comenzó a hablar con ella en un idioma que nadie reconocía. Jabu se sorprendió de poder reconocer un par de palabras, y por un segundo creyó que estaban hablándole en árabe. Observó a Shun casi pidiéndole que le explicara qué es lo que estaba sucediendo entre el caballero y la chica. Este se encogió de hombros. Después se dedicó a observar a Saori, quien parecía igual de perdida que él.

―Hablan… ¿sobre una diosa? ―fue de las pocas palabras que alcanzó a comprender. El caballero del Fénix arqueó una ceja, pero no dejó de hablar con la chica que lo acompañaba. Después de soltar un suspiro exasperado, se dirigió a Saori, y habló como si no pudiese creerse lo que estaba a punto de decir.

―Esmeralda cree que eres Minerva, la diosa de la sabiduría. No sé qué cosa de tu apariencia le hizo creerlo, pero no creo que esté totalmente segura de lo que dice. Después de todo, fue un viaje largo, y se acaba de recuperar de una herida casi mortal.

Saori asintió lentamente con la cabeza, no del todo comprendiendo lo que el otro trataba de decir. Jabu no podía creerse que se atreviera a hablarle tan informalmente a la joven heredera, pero como no parecía molestarse por ello, no comento nada al respecto.

―Me alegra que hayas logrado regresar de lo que muchos creímos, era tu perdición. Si es posible, me gustaría que dejaras la armadura en una habitación contigua y…

―No vine aquí para participar en esa ridiculez que organizaste.

Saori parpadeó un par de veces. ―¿Disculpa?

―No vine a participar en ello. Vine aquí para ver a Shun, y cumplir la promesa que le hice a Tatsumi.

El mencionado pareció sorprendido por lo que le decían, pero no comentó nada de ello. Parecía casi asustado de comentar algo, Jabu pudo notar. Aparentemente lo que Saori dijo era cierto, y al menos una persona realmente creyó que lo había embarcado a su perdición.

―No te puedo permitir que mates a mi mayordomo, cuánto lo lamento ―fue la respuesta de la heredera, quien parecía más exasperada por su renuencia a participar en el torneo que por sus deseos homicidas dirigidos al otro hombre―. Acabo de venir de discutir con Seiya, y ahora vienes tú y me dices que no participarás en el Torneo. Le prometieron a mi abuelo que traerían las armaduras y ahora deben…

―Ese patán mujeriego no era tu abuelo ―interrumpió el caballero de Fénix con mucho veneno. Jabu se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decirle nada. Tatsumi pareció haberse recuperado de lo que sea que Ikki le haya hecho, puesto que se dirigió a atacar al caballero diciéndole cosas sobre el honor del señor Kido y que no se atreviera a insultarlo. Ikki lo evadió fácilmente, sin despegar su vista de Saori―. Además, tú y yo sabemos que él no esperaba que yo trajese nada.

Saori le miró herida, y Jabu podía fácilmente notar cómo sus palabras le habían afectado gravemente.

―Haz lo que te plazca en ese caso, caballero de Fénix. Buenos días ―y se fue de la estancia.

Esmeralda pareció alarmarse por eso, y un poco infantil golpeó un brazo del caballero de Fénix. A Jabu le sorprendía lo suave que era el otro con la chica, dado la forma grosera en la que hablaba con la señorita Saori. Le dijo algo que seguía sin comprender (ahora que lo pensaba, Ikki había sido enviado a entrenar cerca del Ecuador, lo que quería decir que lo que hablaban era español, y en algún sitio escuchó decir que este se parecía al árabe estándar), y tomándolo de la mano lo obligó a que persiguiera a la heredera a lo que Jabu especulara fuera una disculpa. Se acercó a Tatsumi y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, después se acercó al caballero de Andrómeda.

― ¿Sabes qué es lo que le sucede?

―No.

Jabu pudo notar cómo estaba mintiendo con esa respuesta, pero decidió no preguntarle más.

― ¿Y sabes quién es esa tal Esmeralda?

―Creo que es la razón por la cual sigue con vida ―musitó, y Jabu de cierta forma estaba de acuerdo con eso. Después de unos cuantos segundos, soltó un suspiro―. ¿Escuchaste a Seiya llegar?

Jabu negó. ―Acabo de despertar. Si lo que dice la señorita Saori es cierto, entonces lo que pasa es que se negó debido a Seika.

― ¿Seika? ¿Su hermana mayor?

―Ella. Te lo explicaré algún día, si logramos resolver lo del caballero de Fénix primero.

Se dirigieron por el pasillo en el cual se había ido Saori, y alcanzaron a escuchar a Esmeralda hablar.

―Minerva significa Athena. Usted es Athena ―Jabu arqueó una ceja frente aquello. La gramática era muy sencilla, y su acento era demasiado visible, sin embargo, el manejo de palabras fue lo que le intrigó. ¿Athena? ¿A quien debían proteger? ¿La chica Esmeralda creía eso?

Shun se vio igual de intrigado que él, puesto que arqueó una ceja, y se acercó más al sitio donde conversaban. Notaron que Ikki estaba fungiendo (muy reluctantemente) de intérprete para ambos idiomas. No parecía comprender del todo lo que la chica estaba diciendo, al menos en el contexto, dado que no dudaba sus palabras.

― ¿Y qué te hace creer que soy Athena? ―susurró Saori. Esta vez Esmeralda intentó hablar en vez de que Ikki lo hiciera por ella.

―Sus ojos son de Athena. Dentro de ellos hay… su alma ―Jabu debió imaginar que Ikki intentó enseñarle en algún punto de su vida japonés (si es que llevaban conociéndose tanto tiempo como lo parecían), dado que la forma en la que buscaba las palabras es como si fueran de una memoria lejana. Incluso hacía gesticulación, en caso de que no se entendiera del todo lo que había dicho.

―No comprendo… ―Saori dijo, aún más intrigada, preguntó―; ¿quién eres?

―Soy Esmeralda. Hija de Guilty. Lo único útil de mí es un cosmo para mejorar.

Jabu se sorprendió que usara 'Benri'(útil) para referirse a sí misma, dado que la palabra sólo se usaba para objetos. También estaba seguro de que lo que quiso decir la chica era 'Sanar' pero la palabra se acercaba a lo que quiso decir. Jabu casi podía ver lo difícil que era para Esmeralda decir lo que estaba diciendo. Entonces Shun estuvo correcto todo ese tiempo, y aquella chica había curado las heridas del mayor de los caballeros. También parecía casi acostumbrada a su actitud huraña. Jabu no se podía imaginar el lazo que había entre ambos.

―Algo en Grecia hizo a Guilty una mala persona. Casi me mata. Ikki logró ayudarme, pero mató a Guilty. Usted es Athena, tiene a Grecia dentro de sus ojos. No lo recuerda, su alma duerme. Tiene que despertar.

Saori parecía comprender, medianamente, lo que la chica le decía. Jabu no podía. Shun tampoco. Ikki difícilmente lo hacía. Después de unos cuantos segundos en silencio, la heredera se recuperó, y aunque todavía estaba sorprendida, tosió un par de veces y asintió con la cabeza.

―Lamento mi descortesía. Están cansados. El desayuno está por servirse, Tatsumi, te ruego que le des una habitación a Esmeralda, y Shun, dile a Ikki dónde está su habitación compartida. Discutiremos esto en la noche, ¿está eso bien, Esmeralda?

Aunque se notaba a leguas que Esmeralda sólo había captado lo de 'una habitación' y 'discutir el asunto en la noche' la chica asintió con la cabeza, y le dijo algo a Ikki que hizo que este rodara los ojos y soltara un sonido indignado.

―Gracias, señorita Athena.

Saori asintió con la cabeza, repentinamente seria.

―Jabu, si fueras tan amable, acompáñame por favor.

El castaño dejó de sentirse un espectador al ser nombrado y asintió con la cabeza. Shun se fue a hablar con su hermano, y guiarlo por el lugar. El mayor de ambos parecía todavía enojado, y seguía muy reticente a participar en el torneo, aunque no lo hayan mencionado de nuevo. Jabu estaba seguro de que lograría hacerlo acceder. Esperaba que lo lograra, aún más importante, esperaba que Seiya llegara ya, puesto que para el lunes estaba programada su batalla contra el caballero del Oso. No podía simplemente irse y ya.

.

Como lo había pensado, Shun había logrado que Ikki accediera a la batalla. De la misma forma, Seiya accedió también, pero rechazó la oferta de quedarse en su antigua habitación, diciendo que ya tenía donde quedarse. Saori insistió en pagar su departamento. Saori había ido al planetario aquella tarde, y parecía infinitamente más preocupada por los caballeros antes de que las palabras de Esmeralda llegaran. Jabu estaba infinitamente más preocupado por ella.

Al llegar la noche, se acercó a la biblioteca, y dejó el libro que se había prometido dejar la noche anterior. Ahí se encontró a Shun, lo cual en esta ocasión no le sorprendió. Ahora no estaba leyendo el Príncipe Feliz, tampoco ninguno de los libros pertenecientes a la biblioteca, estaba observando a un medallón que tenía en las manos. En esta ocasión parecía realmente que no hubiera notado su presencia, en vez de decidir ignorarlo.

―Jamás te lo había visto.

Shun se encogió de hombros, Jabu pudo notar ligeramente cómo se había asustado, pero no comentó nada.

―Nunca me lo había quitado. Ikki dice que es algo que me dio mamá al nacer.

― ¿Puedo?

El caballero de Andrómeda le observó un par de segundos antes de extender su brazo dubitante. Jabu tomó el colgante y observó a la estrella dentro de una circunferencia. Había una inscripción en letras que no reconocía.

―Es inglés.  _Yours Ever_ ―aclaró el otro, notando su obvia duda―. Significa "Tuya para siempre."

Jabu asintió, y después de admirar un par de segundos la cadena, asintió con la cabeza.

―Si es de tu madre, debe ser inmensamente valioso para ti.

―Esto, y el libro de Wilde son lo único que tengo de ella. No hay nada más. No recuerdo su rostro, o su voz. Ikki sí, pero dice que fue hace tanto tiempo que no puede describirlo.

― ¿Cómo está? ―inquirio Jabu, interesado por lo que sea que el caballero de Bronce pudiese decir respecto a su hermano. Shun se encogió de hombros.

―Esmeralda es la única capaz de tranquilizarlo. Al menos hay alguien capaz de sacar bondad dentro de él. ¿Has visto sus manos? Están llenas de yagas. Su rostro tiene cicatrices, y moratones. Sé que el entrenamiento es duro, pero ni siquiera la habilidad de Esmeralda, si lo que dice es cierto y es capaz de curar, pudo esconderlo; no me imagino lo duro que debió ser para Ikki la isla.

Jabu asintió con la cabeza. ―Es una chica linda. Me pareció muy valiente que intentara hablar japonés, no parece que del idioma que habla hubiera sido sencillo.

Shun no pareció escucharlo. Pasó una mano frente a él, y un par de segundos después estaba parpadeando.

―Para nadie es sencillo hablar otro idioma, pero si lo practicas, es posible llegar a hacerte entender ―respondió, aunque no parecía seguro de sus palabras. Jabu tampoco lo estaba, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

Como el castaño no le respondió, Shun no presionó la conversación, ni siquiera parecía que quisiese la compañía de Jabu esa noche. Parecía asustado. Jabu decidió quedarse. Le tenía respeto, y debía al menos demostrarlo de alguna forma.

― ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Estás inusualmente taciturno.

Shun negó con la cabeza.

―Es sólo un sueño, nada grave.

―Me interesa ese sueño. ¿Te importa compartirlo?

Shun le observó durante un par de segundos en los que no pudo leer su mirada. Obviamente nunca pudo leer lo que pasaba por la mente del caballero y después de lo que Jabu sintió que fueron horas, negó con la cabeza. Arqueó una ceja, y antes de que pudiera reclamarle por qué no confiaba en él, el otro habló.

―No es necesaria la preocupación, soy un caballero, un sueño no es suficiente para acabar conmigo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Había pasado por tanto que ni siquiera parecía el niño que recurría a su hermano parar que le protegiera del mínimo raspón que le sucediera. Jabu no podía entender por qué ahora, cuando realmente parecía necesitarlo (había ojeras en sus ojos, no muy visibles, pero a él no podía engañarlo). Era casi ridículo, y le daba ganas de sacarle la verdad aunque tuviera que recurrir a golpes fuera del Torneo.

―Andrómeda…

―Buenas noches, Jabu.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Shun se levantó de su asiento, abrió la puerta y salió de la biblioteca. Jabu no pudo ir detrás de él, había algo en la forma en la que había reaccionado Shun que le había evitado hacerlo. Ni siquiera porque sus deseos por ayudar en lo que sea que estuviese atormentando a su compañero era grande.

Se paró un momento a pensar en su actual situación. Hace una semana le importaba poco si alguno de los que habían estado con él y formaron parte de la fundación Graude estaban vivos o muertos, o si apoyarían a la señorita Saori o no. ¿Por qué un par de conversaciones le habían hecho cambiar de opinión respecto al caballero de Andrómeda? ¿Qué es lo que el otro hacía que lo había hecho preocuparse por él de tal forma que no podía dilucidar?

Después de estar minutos ahí encerrado, sólo quedándose parado y observando a la puerta, se dio cuenta de lo cansado que había sido el día (a pesar de ser un fin de semana, tuvo un entrenamiento y este fue bastante agotador), y decidió que se iría a dormir.

Total, que no debería ser malo lo que sea que estuviera atosigando al caballero de Andrómeda, ¿o sí?


	2. Capítulo 2

Algo que Jabu notó particularmente extraño, además de la forma de manejarse del caballero de Fénix, era el discurso de Esmeralda. Ikki le ayudaba muchísimo a sentirse más relajada al conversar con ella en español, pero no era nerviosismo era… la forma en la que hablaba. Saori no había dicho nada en el primer día porque obviamente estaba shoqueada por la información que había recibido, y no le había tomado importancia a ello; al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hablaba de una forma… demasiado masculina. Eran quizá las conjugaciones gramaticales que utilizaba, pero eran tan machorras, que a algunos les sorprendía lo dulce que era su voz y las palabras que salían de su boca. Jabu no podía juzgarla, después de todo, supuso que si había aprendido con Ikki como maestro, no podía exactamente utilizar un lenguaje afeminado.

Después del cuarto día, Saori decidió que contrataría un maestro particular para ayudar a la chica. No porque ella tuviera problemas con su forma de hablar (no del todo, al menos), sino por la forma en la que otra gente hablaría de ella, y lo que podría llegar a pasarle en otros lugares (siendo Japón un lugar como el que era).

Ikki le había rodado los ojos y dicho que no era necesario.

―Apuesto a que tu tutor no tiene experiencia en español.

―Estudió el idioma por siete años, y obtuvo un Diploma de Español Nivel C2, de los DELE. Obviamente sabe de lo que habla ―mencionó la chica algo irritada por el comportamiento de Ikki, y la aparente reticencia que tenía con ello―. Además, cero que lo mejor es proporcionarle una buena explicación del idioma.

―El español es un idioma bastante difícil, no creo que alguien pueda aprenderlo de todo a todo ―musitó para sí Ikki, alejándose de la heredera y musitando cosas para sí. Por el otro lado, Saori parecía haberse encariñado rápidamente con Esmeralda, y aunque la chica rubia no lo había pedido, le agendó una consulta con un gastroenterólogo, para revisar más a fondo la herida de muerte de la que hablaba Ikki.

Ikki había dejado de refutarle por todo debido a eso. Sin embargo, había cosas por las que no dejaba de renegar, como el conflicto que habían tenido su cuarto día de estancia. A Jabu le sorprendía en parte aquello, y en parte, le daba risa aquél escenario. Un Ikki que se debatía entre gruñirle a la nieta del hombre que le hizo imposible… la vida, o agradecerle por preocuparse por la razón por la que seguía cuerdo.

En ocasiones se encontraba al caballero de Fénix dentro de la biblioteca de la mansión Kido. No cuestionó ni una sola vez su presencia, pues aunque era sorpresiva, no era repudiada. El mayor parecía gozar de literatura pesada, y una vez le observó con un título que parecía "El Quijote de la Mancha." Jabu había intentado leerlo una vez, pero la cantidad de kanjis que tenía era excesiva, sin tener en cuenta que había algunos de ellos que ya habían dejado de usarse… hace muchos, muchos años. Sin embargo, el Fénix parecía leer aquello como si no fueran más que simples hiraganas.

Eso le hacía respetar al chico en demasía. No que lo dijera en voz alta, pero el libro en sí era una lectura tan densa. Él por su parte prefería lecturas más sencillas, obviamente no cuentos para niños, pero sí cosas más sencillas.

―Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero Shun actúa raro ―mencionó un día, cuando el otro estaba enfrascado todavía en el voluminoso libro. Ikki no pareció impresionarse por ello, a decir verdad, ni siquiera parecía importarle que el otro hablara de su hermano… o de cualquier cosa en general.

―Como cualquiera de nosotros ―se encogió de hombros. Jabu enarcó una ceja.

―Está teniendo malos sueños. Lo puedo notar. No duerme.

― ¿Y no tienes tú malos sueños, acaso? ―el mayor parecía decidir que necesitaba prestarle atención y soltando un suspiro, había cerrado su libro―. Aparentemente hablaste con él al respecto. Si él no quiere hablarte de ello, entonces no insistas.

Aunque Jabu quería replicarle, sabía que lo mejor era no arriesgarse. El chico era peligroso, aunque ahora era bastante dócil y no peleaba con nadie (ni siquiera se atrevía a entrenar), eso no quería decir que no tuviese sus trucos.

―Quiero ayudarlo. Esos sueños no son como cualquiera. Lo has notado al entrenar. Está cansado, muy cansado ―musitó, y aunque en parte tenía razón, no tenía pruebas además de que fuera cansancio―. Su cosmo se nota perturbado.

Ikki arqueó una ceja. ―¿Y qué es lo que propicia tu repentino interés en ayudarlo? No hace menos de un mes te creías el caballero más poderoso de toda la orden.

Jabu se quedó observando a la nada, pensando en la pregunta de Ikki. No estaba en lo absoluto seguro de ello, no sabía lo que era realmente. Negó con la cabeza.

―Es mi hermano adoptivo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Además, nunca me creí el caballero más poderoso.

Esperaba que esa fuera su razón, ni siquiera él mismo la sabía. Pero de alguna forma, presentía que era relacionada a ello.

Ikki no pareció satisfecho con su respuesta, aunque no le dijo nada al respecto.

―Entonces intenta hablar tú mismo con él de nuevo. Yo no puedo hacer mucho si él no lo quiere, te lo advierto. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder hacer nada más que decirle que me lo diga; y no hay certeza de que lo haga.

Jabu había asentido con la cabeza, y después de ello se había salido de la estancia, dejando a Ikki concentrarse en la enorme lectura. Quizá si le daba tiempo, el otro aceptaría ayudarle, en lo que sea que necesitase Shun para hacerle entrar en razón.

Cuando fue el turno del caballero de Fénix de participar en el Torneo Galáctico, estuvo bastante huraño. Esmeralda intentó aminorar su carga psicológica. Al inicio, Jabu creyó que sería porque despertaría algún terror enterrado dentro de él, no le culparía, sólo se hablaba sobre el lugar infernal que fue la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

La realidad, le sorprendió bastante.

Ikki no quería asesinar a ninguno de ellos. El haber asesinado a Guilty había sido más que suficiente para él. Lo había hecho para proteger a Esmeralda, la vida de alguien todavía mucho más inocente, alguien que merecía vivir; pero le había quitado la vida a alguien que había respetado por años, a pesar de saber que los métodos de entrenamiento que el hombre utilizara no eran los más adecuados.

Saori también había intentado intervenir, diciéndole que no era necesario que utilizase toda su fuerza, que sólo era necesario dejar en el suelo a su compañero y que este no pudiese levantarse por más de diez segundos.

Jabu podía ver el interior del caballero de Fénix. Podía ver el pánico que había dentro del hombre… no; del niño obligado a volverse hombre. Estaba seguro de que Esmeralda también podía verlo.

El caballero de Unicornio decidió desviar su vista hacia Saori, que parecía no saber qué es lo que sucedía, por qué las cosas no pasaban como ella quería que pasaran. Lo único que había querido al organizar ese torneo era que su abuelo tuviese un tributo justo; simplemente… simplemente no se había imaginado que los chicos no querrían pelear.

―Con permiso, tengo que ir a preparar unos pormenores del Torneo. ―dejó su servilleta en la mesa y alejó un poco su silla para poder salir. Jabu notó la forma en la que controlaba su respiración, y en cómo su paso lucía cada vez menos seguro. Le dirigió una mirada a Takumaru y también se disculpó con los ocupantes de la mesa, insistiendo en que le ayudaría a la heredera con los pormenores de los que había hablado.

La alcanzó en uno de los corredores del segundo piso, a la puerta del despacho de su difundo abuelo. La vio entrar en la habitación y rápidamente imitó su acción. Cuando supo que había sido perseguida, Saori soltó un suspiro.

―Cuando mi abuelo mencionó algo sobre enviarlos a todas partes del mundo a entrenar, yo asumí que serían tratados como lo eran aquí. ―empezó, no muy segura de cómo entablar una conversación con el otro―. Digo, los entrenamientos con Tatsumi y con los entrenadores que mi abuelo había contratado no eran lo más delicados posibles, pero hacían su trabajo perfectamente. Sus rostros me dicen que tuvieron que enfrentar mil retos para conseguir sus armaduras, que hicieron más que sufrir. Que murieron en sus sitios de entrenamiento, y lo que hay frente a mí no son sino fantasmas de lo que solían ser.

La chica se giró a verle, lucía tan frágil de aquella forma. Jabu no comentó nada, así que Saori continuó. Con un pañuelo, se quitó una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de su ojo.

―Creí que al organizar este Torneo realmente hacía lo correcto, pero ahora no estoy muy segura de eso. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que todos estén contentos?

Aunque su voz no se entrecortaba, por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas. Jabu se acercó a ella y le ofreció sus brazos, en los cuales se refugió silenciosamente. Después comenzó a acariciar su cabello, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada contra su pecho. Saori era alguien fuerte, pero la muerte del señor Mitsumasa le había dejado débil, y todavía no sanaba, no entendía cómo. No sabía cómo. Jabu entendía que no supiera, después de todo, ninguno de ellos tampoco pudo.

―No hay forma en la que todos puedan estar contentos ―mencionó mientras continuaba acariciándole el cabello. No recordaba ni una sola vez en la que estuviera reconfortando a alguien. La única persona a la que vio llorar en toda su vida, era a Shun; al inicio intentó tranquilizarlo con promesas de dulces que le pediría a Tatsumi, pero ni siquiera eso funcionó el primer año en que intentó formar amistad con él, así que dejó de intentarlo y se tapó los oídos por el resto de su infancia―. Y eso no es algo que tú seas capaz de controlar. Tú no puedes hacerlos felices. Sólo ellos son capaces de hacerlo. Probablemente el Torneo no fue algo con lo que todos están de acuerdo, pero no puedes simplemente cancelarlo, diste tu alma para organizarlo. Pusiste sangre, sudor y lágrimas para memorizar técnicas de boxeo, con el fin de tener la certeza de que fuese limpio; aprendiste códigos de caballeros que nadie en la actualidad maneja para así asegurarte de que ninguno de ellos estuviera haciendo nada que los dioses griegos no habrían querido. ¿Y quieres echar todo ese esfuerzo a perder?

Saori no alzó su vista, se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para hacerlo.

―Nada está saliendo como yo quiero, es frustrante. Cuando era niña, todo lo que quería, se hacía, y rápidamente lograba mis cometidos. No era algo difícil de seguir ―Jabu pudo notar un poco de su antigua actitud, pero no dijo nada al respecto―; sin embargo, ahora que crezco… que he crecido, es todo más difícil. No todo es perfecto, y pierdo las ganas de querer continuarlo todo. No me gusta saber que nada está saliendo como quiero.

―Siempre es difícil. Date tiempo. Reflexiona la situación, verás que al final estarás satisfecha con el resultado; pero no te rindas ―la separó de él y le dio un beso en la frente. Observó cómo la heredera le observaba con los ojos grandes, y el cómo sus mejillas se tintaban levemente. Para desviar su atención, puso sus manos en sus hombros―. Ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho.

Antes de que Saori pudiese decir nada más, comenzó a alejarse de la habitación. Para evitar ver a cualquiera hasta la hora en la que tuviesen que irse al Coliseo, decidió que tomaría uno de los caballos de la Mansión Kido. Habló con Tatsumi y dijo que sacaría a pasear a Penélope, una yegua de siete años color chocolate. El mayordomo había accedido y Jabu se mantenía dentro de sus pensamientos. Tantas cosas estaban pasando últimamente, ninguna de ellas era fácil de digerir.

Por su mente pasaba lo que el caballero del Fénix le había dicho la última vez que se vieron en la biblioteca. No podía evitar sentirse frustrado; y tomándose un momento para aplicar lo que él mismo le había dicho a la heredera que hiciera, soltó un suspiro y continuó galopando. Necesitaría darle tiempo al caballero de Andrómeda. Sólo eso necesitaría para que Andrómeda le explicara qué es lo que le pasaba.

Llegando de vuelta a la mansión, Saori le saludó y mencionó que aquél día el Fénix no competiría, lo que le hizo arquear una ceja, pidiendo más detalles. La heredera le explicó que acababa de llegar el caballero del Cisne, y que competirían él e Ichi. Jabu procesó lo que dijo la chica y después de varios segundos de estar pensando en nada asintió con la cabeza.

―Supongo que le dará tiempo a Ikki para acostumbrarse a la idea.

Saori asintió. ―Sí, eso es lo que espero. Él ha tenido el entrenamiento más peligroso de entre todos ustedes, así que creí que merecía un descanso adecuado.

―Sin embargo, no puedes cumplir sus caprichos eternamente ―Saori arqueó una ceja frente aquello―. Tendrá que pelear, nosotros también nos hemos esforzado, y hemos ido al límite. Comprende que posponer sus peleas no hará que enfrente lo que es tan cobarde como para encarar.

Saori bajó la vista. Jabu no había pretendido sonar rudo, pero es cierto que le parecía injusto que sólo porque el Fénix tenía un pasado no quería participar. Lo hacía sonar como si ellos nunca se hubiesen esforzado, o como que les hubiesen regalado sus armaduras rápidamente. Y en la realidad ninguna de esas cosas había sucedido, lo cual lo ponía más errático.

―Comprendo tu enojo, Jabu. En verdad que no es mi intención que parezca que tengo una preferencia hacia Ikki, es sólo… él es el más difícil de convencer.

Jabu sonrió ligeramente. Frente a él no estaba la heredera de una empresa multibillonaria, tampoco estaba la niña con la que creció y juró proteger a pesar de todos sus caprichos. Frente a él había una adolescente confundida. Un poco más relajado, soltó una ligera risa.

―No hay necesidad de excusarte, tengo suficientes sesos como para sumar dos más dos. Todos sabemos lo… especial que es Ikki. Por supuesto que no te culpo, pero ten en cuenta lo que te dije.

Saori asintió con la cabeza, después y sin razón alguna, le abrazó. Antes de que Jabu pudiese preguntarle qué es lo que hacía, la chica se separó de él y sonrió un poco tímida.

―No sé qué haría sin ti. Gracias.

La chica se alejó por un pasillo contrario al que Jabu seguía. Decidió que antes de partir al Coliseo, entrenaría un poco.

Al entrar al área de entrenamiento, sin embargo, se encontró, muy para su sorpresa, a los caballeros de Fénix y Andrómeda entrenando en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se quedó parado en su lugar unos cuantos segundos, notando que todavía no terminaban de entrenar. Estaba bastante sorprendido, primeramente porque durante todo el tiempo en el que el caballero de Fénix estuvo dentro de la mansión, no lo había visto entrenar una sola vez; después, porque no había visto al caballero de Andrómeda en combates, sólo entrenamientos que requiriesen una sola persona. No se podía creer lo casi iguales que eran sus ataques.

Lo que le sacó de su estupor fue Shun girándose y haciéndole una leve reverencia a forma de saludo. Aquello, sin embargo, le costó la victoria. Ikki le había proporcionado un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó en busca de aire por unos cuantos minutos. El mayor de los hermanos rodó los ojos, y después de asegurarse que tenía la victoria le ofreció a su hermano una mano, quien la tomó después de recuperar la habilidad de respirar.

―Shun, nunca, pero nunca le des la espalda a un enemigo.

El otro se vio ligeramente avergonzado por aquello.

―Lo sé. Mi maestro siempre me lo repetía.

El caballero de Fénix hizo algo que sorprendió a Jabu todavía más. Le sonrió cariñosamente y con una mano le revolvió a su hermano el cabello. Shun rio ligeramente y fingió que intentaba quitárselo de encima, cosa que se notaba a leguas no quería hacer. Jabu recordaba muy vagamente la relación que llevaron ambos de niños, y aunque ahora seguían siendo unidos, parecían mucho más felices. Ikki siempre se había desvivido para proteger a su hermano, y Shun siempre pareció tener ojos sólo para las grandes hazañas de este.

Ahora parecían simplemente adorarse mutuamente. Es decir, Jabu podía notar fácilmente que no todo lo que hacía el caballero de Fénix giraba alrededor del otro, sino que se notaba que ahora estaba plenamente consciente de que el otro era capaz de protegerse por sí mismo. Aquello le alegraba en cierta forma, y por otro lado lo ponía a pensar.

Sintiendo que se entrometía en algo muy personal, decidió que se alejaría de la habitación y lo haría después de regresar del Coliseo. Después de todo, el área de entrenamiento estaba abierta las horas del día. Ambos hermanos lo vieron salir, pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

Al llegar la noche, llegó tal y como se lo había prometido a sí mismo, al área de entrenamiento y comenzó utilizando un saco de boxeo de los que estaban disponibles. Recuerda que en Argelia solían utilizar rocas en vez de sacos, y lo difícil que era poder moverlas siquiera un centímetro. En comparación a su viejo entrenamiento, estos sacos estaban hechos de plumas (quizá ese sería su relleno, nunca se puso a pensar realmente en ello). Estaba tan ensimismado en su entrenamiento, que tardó mucho en ubicar el cosmo de Andrómeda entrenando dentro de la alberca que había.

Si recordaba correctamente, en su infancia, el único que se acercaba a la piscina y se volvía uno con el agua era el caballero del Cisne. En teoría, estar bajo el agua era el único entrenamiento del que no renegaba, y hacía nado de amnea por todo el tiempo que le era posible hasta necesitar aire. Cada vez que lo practicaba, subía tres segundos su resistencia.

Shun no estaba practicando nado de amnea. O al menos, no iba de un lado al otro de la piscina aguantando la respiración. Simplemente estaba observando el techo desde el fondo de la piscina. Arqueando una ceja debido a ello, Jabu se acercó a una de las orillas y lo notó recostado en el fondo, el cual estaba a cerca de tres metros de profundidad, como si estuviese en un día de campo, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y todo su cuerpo extendido.

El menor se giró un poco al notar una ligera mancha en la superficie, y después de reconocerlo alzó una mano a modo de saludo, y continuó viendo el techo. Jabu le siguió la vista, no sabiendo qué es lo que captaba tanto la atención del otro. Cuando hubo soltado unas últimas burbujas de oxígeno y no podía aguantar más la respiración, el menor se impulsó con los pies para llegar a la superficie.

―El techo debe estar muy bello como para que te le quedes viendo.

Shun sonrió ligeramente, saliendo a medias de la piscina. Jabu se sentó a su lado, y por un par de minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

―Tuviste otra pesadilla.

No lo dijo preguntando, sino más bien como algo que ya se esperaba. Shun frunció el ceño, había una pequeña toalla en sus manos, de esas innovadoras que mojas para que funcionen correctamente. Se quedó observando a sus manos, y después de secarse el rostro soltó un suspiro.

―No es de tu incumbencia.

A Jabu no le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. Llevaba ya buen tiempo intentando que el otro le dijese. Es cierto que casi no habían conversado, pero cuando podía, intentaba entablar conversación con el menor, y las conversaciones siempre iban al problema que el otro no quería compartir.

―Estoy preocupado.

―¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa? Es un problema mío, puedo solucionarlo fácilmente.

Jabu le dirigió una mirada triste.

―Estás raro, no soy el único que lo ha notado. Yo sólo… quiero ayudarte.

Shun negó con la cabeza, Jabu notó que repentinamente parecía un cervatillo escapando de un cazador. Muy asustado.

―No necesito que me ayudes. Estoy bien así, no es algo que te gustaría escuchar.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, ya había dejado de sostener la toalla con la que hace menos de un minuto se limpiaba el rostro. Jabu notó cómo, inconscientemente, una de sus manos se había ido al colgante que su madre le había dado. Notó cómo lo toqueteaba insistentemente, cómo lo giraba entre sus dedos. Aquello parecía más un tic nervioso, puesto que no parecía darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

―Hemos ido al infierno y regresado de ello. Lo que sea que te aqueje, no debe ser tan malo como lo que hemos sufrido ya.

Shun negó con la cabeza.

―No lo es. Es por eso que no puedo decírtelo. No comprenderías.

Su mano se cerró fuertemente en el colgante. Jabu notó que sus nudillos se volvían rojos. Preocupado de que algo le fuese a suceder, tocó su mano suavemente. Shun lo observó sorprendido, y luego vio a su propia mano, soltando instantáneamente su colgante.

―Dímelo. Estoy seguro de que no debe ser tan difícil de comprender.

En respuesta, Shun se volvió a sumergir en el agua, dejándole semi salpicado. Jabu se mordió un labio, quiso responderle algo pero sentía que eso no ayudaría a que el otro le explicara, así que se contuvo. Lo notó hacerse bola dentro del agua, y cómo no soltaba nada de oxígeno. El caballero de Unicornio se obligó a no traerlo de ahí abajo, sabía que su instinto de supervivencia le haría subir a la superficie, quisiese o no.

Cuando aquello sucedió, esperó a que regresase a la orilla de nuevo.

―Vamos, Shun.

El otro negó mientras veía cómo sus propios dedos se aferraban a la orilla.

―Somos sólo un par de extraños. No sabes nada de mí además de mi nombre y del tiempo que pasamos en esta mansión. Pero yo ya no soy ese niño. Aprendí que si tenía un problema, yo mismo me vería obligado a solucionarlo. Bueno, eso mismo es lo que planeo hacer. Agradezco mucho tu ayuda, Jabu, así como tu interés. Pero no los necesito.

―Shun…

―No, Jabu.

Se levantó rápidamente de la piscina y comenzó a quitarse el exceso de agua de la camisa y el short que traía puestos. Jabu desvió su vista al fondo, donde notó algo pequeño y pesado brillar. Al ubicarlo como el colgante del otro, arqueó una ceja.

―Oye, Shun, tu colgante está en el agua ―señaló el área, captando la atención de Shun, quien le mostraba con una mano que lo traía en el cuello. Jabu volvió la vista al agua, y se podía ver claramente que no había nada dentro de ella. Parpadeó un par de veces, no creyendo lo que había sucedido.

―Fue tu imaginación, Jabu. Te lo dije: nunca me lo quito.

―Pero… estoy seguro que lo vi en el fondo.

Shun se encogió de hombros. ―Un reflejo de la luz.

El menor de ambos tomó una toalla y se envolvió con ella, esperando a que su ropa se secase. Tenía obviamente la toalla pequeña a la mano, pero esa no era suficiente para secar todo su cuerpo, por mucha agua que pudiese absorber.

Jabu volvió a ver al fondo del agua, donde todavía residía lo que él creyó que era el colgante del menor. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto. Sin embargo… Shun lo tenía en su cuello, y le había asegurado que no es verdad, que en ningún momento se lo había quitado.

―No puede ser un reflejo de la luz.

Shun no se molestó en ocultar su falta de entusiasmo por la conversación.

―Tampoco puede ser cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando estuvo medianamente seco, Shun se alejó de la banca en la que se había sentado y comenzó a alejarse del área. Se detuvo en la puerta y se giró a ver a Jabu.

―No te olvides que mañana es nuestro combate.

―No podría.

Shun asintió con la cabeza. ―Qué descanses.

―Descansa.

Shun abandonó la estancia, dejando detrás de sí un silencio que por alguna razón Jabu no se atrevía a romper. Una parte de su inconsciente le decía que se había metido al lugar a entrenar, pero realmente ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Las conversaciones que tenía con Shun le dejaban con una rara sensación de impotencia. Una que fastidiaba.

Decidió que se daría una ducha antes de irse a dormir, tal vez eso le aclarase las ideas.

Al entrar al baño, encendió el grifo de agua helada, y después utilizó un poco de la caliente. Estuvo un par de minutos dentro de la regadera, dejando que el agua corriese igual de rápido que los pensamientos dentro de su cerebro. Quizá estos últimos corrían mucho más rápido que el agua, pero no podía quejarse de su velocidad al final.

¿Qué es lo que aquejaba tanto al menor de los hermanos que no podía (o no quería, más bien) decírselo a nadie? ¿Por qué estaba tan empecinado en no buscar ayuda? ¿Qué es lo que le hacía creer que no la necesitaba?

Sacudiendo el exceso de agua que tenía en el rostro, giró su vista hacia la ventana, en la que brillaba claramente la Luna, estando tan majestuosa como sólo los astros eran capaces de hacerlo. Se imaginaba a sí mismo pidiéndole ayuda, rezándole para que le ayudase con su dilema, como en una de esas películas de animación, en las que mágicamente aparecía una especie de ente y venía en su auxilio.

Quizá en su infancia pudo habérselo tragado, sin embargo, en esos momentos no podía. Sabía que los dioses no harían algo así, y de la misma forma, creciendo en una sociedad atea como la que era la de Japón del siglo XX (no contaban las sectas raras en las que las adolescentes entraban sólo para llamar la atención de sus padres, o porque creían que fuesen elegidas o algo así), no se veía a sí mismo venerando a un dios. Deja de lado a un astro que no podía producir luz por sí mismo, y reflejaba la que otro proporcionaba.

Después de ver cómo el admirar un paisaje se había metamorfoseado en un pensamiento de pelea entre política, filosofía y religión, se sonrió un poco y apagó el agua. El que viviesen rodeados de mar no quería decir que los japoneses amasen desperdiciar agua.

Tomó de un anaquel una toalla que se pasó rápidamente por la cara y el cabello rápidamente y después envolvió en su cintura. Salió del baño y buscó en sus cajones el primer cambio que encontró, y se lo puso rápidamente. Todavía no se sentía somnoliento, y aunque sentía como que lo había vuelto una habitual, sus pasos lo dirigieron por el recorrido que le llevaría a la biblioteca. Estuvo a punto de girar por el pasillo cuando escuchó dos voces gritando entre susurros. Arqueó una ceja, rápidamente ubicando a los dueños de ambas voces.

Siendo que la curiosidad tomó lo mejor de él se dirigió a la sala, el lugar de donde provenía el alboroto principal.

Se asomó un poco y notó cómo tanto Ikki como Esmeralda estaban tan ensimismados en ellos mismos que no notaron que había alguien espiándolos. La chica se notaba enojada, Ikki simplemente parecía determinado a hacer algo que aparentemente era la razón por la que la chica se mantenía enojada. Al estar discutiendo en un idioma extranjero al que hablaba, no pudo discernir nada de lo que se estaba argumentando. Parecía ser algo bastante importante, pues hasta donde tenía entendido Esmeralda era una chica bastante paciente (especialmente si se trataba del otro) y amable, y sólo una vez le había visto fruncir el ceño y retarlo, siendo esta el primer día en el que estuvieron dentro de la mansión.

Decidiendo que no podía continuar viendo aquella escena, cruzó la sala, haciendo que el conflicto se detuviese rápidamente. No les prestó atención, sino que fue a la cocina. De ahí tomó el cartón de leche, la cual vertió en una pequeña cacerola y calentó un poco para entibiarla. En lo que esta se calentaba, escuchó cómo ambos continuaban peleando. Fingió que no le interesaba, y continuó con lo suyo. Cuando el líquido estuvo a una temperatura aceptable, le agregó un poco de miel y unas especias, y finalmente lo dejó en una taza.

―¡Escúchame al menos un maldito segundo, Ikki! ―escuchó decir a la chica en japonés, claramente al borde de las lágrimas. También escuchó cómo el otro se alejaba de la sala, dejando a Esmeralda refutándole en su idioma natal mil y una palabrotas.

Algo indeciso, tomó otra taza en la cual vertió lo que quedaba de lo que había preparado. Salió de la cocina, donde vio a Esmeralda sentada en el sillón, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos mientras estas las apoyaba en sus rodillas. La notó temblar ligeramente, y tosió un poco para anunciar su presencia.

―Espero que no seas intolerante a la lactosa ―dijo mientras le ofrecía una de las tazas, la cual la chica aceptó un poco temblorosa, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

―Gracias ―respondió, y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Después de darle otro sorbo, esta vez un poco más grande, hizo un sonidito de aprobación―. Nunca lo había probado así. ¿Qué tiene?

Jabu le sonrió ligeramente. ―Tiene miel y unas especias. Cuando entrené como caballero, vivía con una familia. La madre me preparó esto un par de veces que me había enfermado de tanto entrenar. A pesar de tener varios integrantes, y de que su situación económica no era la mejor, esa familia me trató como uno de los suyos. Mi entrenador decía que tenía algo que ver con sus creencias, de que si hacían obras buenas serían recompensados en el más allá. Sin embargo…

―No te parecía que fuese así, ¿no?

Jabu negó con la cabeza.

―Argelia es un país… único. A pesar de estar ubicado en África, utilizan el árabe estándar como idioma oficial. Uno pensaría que dominan una lengua tribal, como el amhárico, pero creo que se debe a que fueron una colonia árabe. Es un país caluroso, y te encuentras mucha gente que te tratará mal, pero hay otro tipo de gente que vale la pena conocer.

Esmeralda asintió con la cabeza. Se quedó observando a la taza que había en sus manos, y soltó un suspiro.

―Lo escuchaste, ¿no es así?

―No puedo comprenderlo, pero no parecía algo bonito. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Esmeralda negó con la cabeza.

―Ikki es… impetuoso. La mansión le hace sentirse, según un dicho en español, 'igual a un gato encerrado.' Lo que ha dicho Athena… es decir, la señorita Saori sobre el torneo tampoco es bueno para él. Sin embargo, se está comportando muy evasivo, y demasiado, demasiado egoísta. Intento entenderlo, pero no puedo ser yo la voz de la razón todo el tiempo. Me siento ofuscada por la novedad del lugar, aquí todo es cálido, templado; mi lugar de origen es el infierno en la tierra. Aquí la gente habla un idioma que me es difícil hablar, a pesar de lo mucho que me esfuerzo, sigue siendo bastante difícil hablarlo y comprenderlo ―le dio un sorbo a la taza que le había ofrecido el otro. Jabu nunca imaginó que la chica se sintiese de tal forma―. Una vez hablamos sobre escapar de la Isla con la armadura. Tendría once años en aquél entonces; no soportaba ver a mi padre torturarlo todo el tiempo. Le dije que era peligroso, que aprovechara una noche en la que papá estuviese dormido y tomara la armadura y se fuese. Ikki había dicho que no se iría sin mí. No habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema, pero ambos sabíamos que aquella fue una conversación delicada. Ikki es la única persona a la que seguiría ciegamente hasta el fin del mundo. Sin embargo… ahora no puede ver lo que dice.

Jabu se mordió un labio. Esmeralda dejó su taza en la mesa.

―Hablé demasiado sin dejarte opinar, disculpa.

El otro negó con la cabeza.

―No es tu culpa. Tu actitud es justificable. Nos sorprende a todos la forma tan fácil en la que hablas con Ikki, el cómo no le tienes miedo. Sé que no todo es sencillo, y que debes sentirte así a veces. No es problema.

Esmeralda sonrió tristemente.

―Gracias por escucharme. Y por prepararme la bebida.

―Si quieres luego te puedo decir cómo hacerla. Es bastante sencillo.

―Lo aprecio mucho. Iré a dormir, con permiso.

―Propio.

Jabu se quedó todavía un rato en la sala, pensando en los problemas de Esmeralda, y notando que ambos hermanos estaban reacios a algo. Soltó un suspiro, y tomó ambas tazas, ahora vacías, para después ir a la cocina y dejarlas ahí. En la mañana se levantaría temprano para lavarlas. Por ahora, necesitaba dejar de pensar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De alguna forma, siento que no me están quedando IC. Es decir, Saori está siendo... demasiado blanda con ellos, algo que no había comenzado a hacer sino hasta el capítulo 14, así que intenté agregar un par de cosas que la Saori niña habría dicho (como que siempre las cosas le habían salido sencillas, que le frustraba que nadie hiciese lo que ella quería, etcétera)para poder avanzar de poco a poco con su desarrollo de personaje (el cual adoro, no lo negaré).
> 
> Nunca tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar de Esmeralda. Como lo dije en si no mal recuerdo, el drabble 5 de Disbelief at the Last minute (historia que cuando termine subiré en mis otras plataformas), sólo aparece durante un episodio (creo que por cinco o seis minutos) y eso no nos habla mucho de su personalidad. Aparece más veces en el manga, y decidí utilizar un par de rasgos de este para utilizarlos en ella. Hablaron sobre escapar un día, no sé si es headcanon mío o si realmente lo sopesaron en algún punto, pero no puedo simplemente decirle no a agregar aquello.
> 
> Shun. Shun, Shun, Shun. Al inicio de la saga de Hades, se nos da a entender que desde que regresó a Japón, Shun había estado teniendo conflictos con el colgante y con sus sueños, en los que constantemente aparecía Pandora y unas cuantas ilusiones (quiero asumir) de él siendo Hades. Me gusta también este Headcanon, y él teniendo conocimiento de qué es lo que le está pasando, no quiere meter a nadie en ello. Sabe que los pondría en peligro. Es por eso que siento, de alguna manera, que es el único que me está quedando IC -shora lagrimitas de orgullo-
> 
> En la serie original no le daban mucho insight a Jabu. Simplemente te decían que veneraba a Saori de una forma casi enferma, y que se creía el caballero más poderoso. No es así. Conforme avanza la serie, vemos cómo deja de ser tan engreído y comienza a respetar a los otros, pero me da la sensación de que ya lo hacía incluso antes de que el Torneo comenzase. Al no tener muchas escenas, también me está costando mucho trabajo moldearle una personalidad, así que estoy utilizando headcanons, así como un par de escenas de Poseidón y de Omega para inspirarme con él.
> 
> Por mi parte es todo, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Babye~  
> ―gem―


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente se podía apreciar un ambiente ligeramente diferente en la mansión. Jabu no podía diferir qué era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, especialmente porque nunca había sido bueno leyendo el ambiente, pero a pesar de no tener certeza de lo que estaba sucediendo sabía que había algo sucediendo. Se sentó en su usual lugar en la mesa y le dirigió una mirada intrigada a Saori.

― ¿Por qué están todos tan tensos? ―preguntó, no estando muy seguro de qué respondería la mujer, quien se notaba también bastante preocupada.

―Ikki no quiere salir de su habitación ―respondió Saori, y frente aquello Jabu desvió su vista rápidamente hacia Esmeralda, quien desayunaba con la cabeza gacha, fingiendo que la mitad de los pares de ojos que había en la habitación no estaban sobre ella en ese momento.

―No le veo lo malo, señorita, habrá que dejarlo ahí mismo y esperar a que salga ―se encogió de hombros el caballero de Unicornio, y le sonrió ligeramente a la heredera, pretendiendo tranquilizarla. Esta le sonrió de la misma forma, pero a diferencia suya desapareció rápidamente. Después de seguir ojeando la habitación notó que el caballero de Fénix no era el único desaparecido. Arqueando una ceja, inquirió―. Señorita, ¿en dónde se encuentra Shun?

Con esta respuesta Saori se veía mucho más tranquila.

―Se levantó temprano y salió a correr. Vendrá en cualquier momento ―respondió después de darle un sorbo a su jugo de naranja. Jabu asintió con la cabeza, con sus palillos tomó arroz del que había en su plato y se los llevó a los labios. Cuando ya sólo quedaban Jabu, Esmeralda y Nachi para desayunar, apareció Ikki, sentándose tranquilamente. Jabu arqueó una ceja notando la forma visible en la que Esmeralda se tensaba, y el cómo anunciaba que ya había terminado de desayunar. Ikki le miró por un segundo antes de devolverse a su desayuno, haciendo que Jabu internamente hiciera gestos. Algo incómodo, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina para asegurarse de lavar su propio traste.

Al llegar a la habitación, notó a la rubia lavando sus trastes con la mirada perdida. Se acomodó a su lado y le hizo un gesto con la cara que pretendía darle los buenos días. La chica salió de su ensimismamiento y le hizo un gesto parecido y todavía más agraciado. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, Jabu no sabía con exactitud qué exactamente decir.

―Supongo que el show de esta mañana tiene relación con lo de anoche ―comenzó, y aunque le dio demasiados rodeos en su cabeza intentando hacerlo lo menos hiriente posible notó al ver el gesto que hacía la chica que no lo había logrado. Nunca se había logrado dar rodeos cuando se trataba de su curiosidad.

Tuvo tentación de disculparse, después de todo, no había sido su intención el haber herido los sentimientos de la chica, sin embargo la notó soltar un suspiro resignado.

―Eso me temo ―dijo, secando finalmente el último de sus artículos―. No es nada de importancia, sólo necesito hablar con él. Gracias por la conversación de anoche, de nuevo. Me ayudó bastante.

Jabu asintió, observando cómo la chica salía de la cocina y desaparecía por uno de los pasillos. Cuando él mismo estuvo a punto de salir de la cocina, se tropezó con Shun. Este le sonrió.

―Buenos días ―respondió, todavía estaba exaltado por el ejercicio reciente, después de todo había corrido por mucho tiempo y apenas regresaba. A Jabu le sorprendía cómo actuaba tan alegre con él de un día para otro si el anterior estuvo prácticamente ignorándolo. No comentó nada (pues quería estar en un buen terreno con el otro) y asintió con la cabeza.

―Buenos días ―repitió y le permitió al otro el paso dentro de la cocina, quien se acercó a la estufa y se sirvió un cuenco de arroz y otro par de cosas que habían ahí preparadas por los cocineros―. ¿Preparándote para el combate?

Shun se encogió de hombros y se recargó en el pretil mientras comenzaba a comer.

―No será necesario ―lo señaló―, he visto la forma en la que peleas.

Jabu arqueó una ceja. ―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo peleo?

Shun sonrió con aquello. ―¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes cómo peleas? ¿Tan mala memoria tienes?

El caballero de Unicornio se sintió completamente tomado por sorpresa. ¿Estaba acaso haciendo una broma? El Shun que conoció de niño no podía siquiera entender una indirecta, deja de lado reírse del humor medianamente negro. Sin embargo, aquí lo veía, riéndose de él como si lo llevara haciendo desde hace años. Shun pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba acostumbrado a ello, pues su expresión se oscureció levemente. Jabu notó ahora que aquella broma era algo experimental para el otro, y sonrió de lado.

―No, no. Mi memoria es la mejor de todo Japón ―al responder aquello, vio que al rostro de Shun regresaba su anterior expresión de travesura. Se encogió de hombros, e hizo como si lo que estaba por decir no tuviese mucha importancia―. Además, no es posible que me puedas ganar. Todos saben que quien se llevará la armadura de oro a casa, y ese alguien soy yo.

―No creo que importe quién se lleve la armadura, considerando que todos vivimos en la misma 'casa' ―le hizo ver el menor, y antes de darse cuenta, ambos estaban riéndose de la misma broma. Jabu se sentía relajado en aquellos momentos en los que Andrómeda no intentaba evitarlo, o decirle que dejase el tema. Era como si finalmente hubiese encontrado lo que estaba buscando desde hace casi dos semanas. Arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de esto, ¿qué es exactamente lo que había estado buscando? ¿Estar en el lado bueno de Shun? ¿Reírse con él?

¿…o hacerlo feliz?

El menor se vio repentinamente incómodo, como si quisiese comentarle algo y que no lo hiciese por miedo a saber de una posible negativa. Le observó curioso, y el otro al saber la atención que estaba recibiendo, tosió ligeramente.

―Esto… Saori me dio unos boletos para una Ópera que recibió el otro día. Le pregunté a Seiya si quería ir conmigo, pero… ―tosió un poco, no sabiendo qué seguir diciendo―. Mi hermano dijo que tampoco podía ir, no, es sólo…

―¿Quieres que te acompañe, acaso? ―racionó Jabu al ver que al otro no ponía en orden sus ideas. Finalmente, Shun le observó y asintió con la cabeza.

―Entiendo si no quieres ir. No a todos les gusta…

―¿Cuándo es?

―…dentro de dos días.

Jabu sonrió socarronamente. ―Para ese entonces ya habrás salido del hospital. Prometo no golpearte muy fuerte.

Aquello sorprendió a Shun. Después de procesar las palabras, le sonrió de la misma forma, y hasta se permitió reír.

―Es cierto, estaré fuera del hospital porque sólo entraré a visitarte. Prometo que evitaré pelear todo lo posible contigo, pero en el momento en el que intentes atacarme estás acabado.

Dejó su plato ahora limpio y vacío en el escurridor y salió de la cocina, dejando a Jabu sin habla. Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado solo en la cocina, parpadeó un par de veces, y soltando un suspiro, salió de esta. Lo mejor es que fuese preparándose, dado que su combate sería dentro de poco.

.

Cuando finalmente estaba en un combate con Shun, sentía que las palabras que el otro le había dirigido eran ciertas. Se notaba a leguas que el menor de ambos no estaba esforzándose en asestarle un golpe. Siempre evitaba sus ataques con un suave y elegante movimiento, y no le asestaba ninguno. Jabu se dio cuenta, quizá demasiado tarde y de la peor manera, que quizás lo que buscaba era provocarle y hacer que se enfureciera más.

Bueno, lo había logrado. Y cuando Shun le advirtió de las cadenas, y de lo peligroso que era acercarse a él ahora que las tenía a su alrededor, estaba demasiado enfurecido como para escucharle. Sintió cómo todos sus músculos se quejaban del maltrato que estaba recibiendo al intentar atacar por tercera vez la defensa de la cadena. No es que su resistencia fuese mala, sino que realmente la cadena era poderosa.

Notando que realmente no valía la pena seguir el combate, sonrió de medio lado, observó a Shun socarronamente y se dejó caer al suelo; sintiendo cómo a pesar de estar visiblemente más relajado, su cuerpo todavía le reclamaba el daño recientemente sufrido. Escuchó cómo el público se llenaba de un silencio súbito, el cual había sido rápidamente interrumpido por el tablero gigante anunciando la aparente victoria del caballero de Andrómeda.

Estaba tan agotado con la pelea (a pesar de ser relativamente pequeña), sólo quería cerrar los ojos y descansar. Escuchó a las cadenas de Shun contraerse, y sintió cómo su cabeza comenzaba dar vueltas. Más rápido de lo que le habría gustado, escuchó a Shun gritar su nombre y el cómo su voz se perdía en la lejanía de la consciencia.

Despertó con el tranquilizante pitido de una máquina que aparentemente marcaba sus latidos, junto a un programa mañanero. Parpadeó varias veces intentando recuperar la visión y hacerse de lo que le rodeaba. La habitación era demasiado nítida, y tuvo todavía qué pasarse otro minuto antes de que finalmente pudiese adaptarse a la iluminación. Cuando aquello sucedió, sintió cómo su cabeza comenzaba a gritarle que necesitaba un relajante.

Giró su cabeza hacia ambos lados, reconocía aquella habitación como parte del Gran Hospital de la Fundación Graude. Recordando a medias lo último que había hecho antes de dormir, soltó un leve suspiro, trayendo la atención de Shun, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones para visitas, leyendo el libro que tanto amaba.

―Hola ―saludó, notando cómo su voz parecía algo rasposa. Shun le observó, primero intrigado, luego semi alegre, y después de ello había en sus ojos algo que no podía descifrar. Le sonrió, intentando así disipar las malas vibras que sentía que estaban saliendo del otro. Parpadeó por una milésima de segundo, y en esa milésima de segundo pudo notar cómo los ojos de Shun brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. Al volver a abrir los ojos, estaban secos.

―Hola ―le respondió finalmente el otro. Jabu quiso decir algo más, pero Shun negó con la cabeza. Después, pulsó el botón que Jabu supuso que era para llamar a la enfermera―. Finalmente despertaste.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

―…dos horas.

Jabu asintió con la cabeza. Shun se mordió un labio, y se alejó a ver si venía la enfermera a la que llamó. Al ver que todavía no llegaba, soltó un suspiro.

―Escucha, nunca… te dije que no atacaras las cadenas desde arriba.

Jabu ladeó la cabeza, y después de sopesar las palabras por unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que era el intento del otro por disculparse. Sonrió levemente.

―Y fui yo quien no te hizo caso. Está bien, Shun. Sigo vivo.

Aquello no pareció ser la respuesta que quería escuchar. Jabu no tuvo tiempo de disculparse (por lo que sea que haya dicho mal) ya que llegó una enfermera preguntando si ya había despertado. Asintió y la mujer comenzó a hacerle preguntas. Respondió a cada una de ellas con parsimonia, y después de que la mujer le diese el visto bueno y le avisase que hablaría con el doctor para que determinara si necesitaba pasar la noche ahí o si ya era prudente darle de alta se dirigió al otro.

―¿Estás enojado? ―inquirió al ver que Shun no sería quien comenzara a hablar. Shun negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

―No es eso. A pesar de las peleas que ya pasaron en el torneo, creí que… no quería saber que… es sólo… no sé. El entrenamiento es una cosa, pero creo que la batalla es otra muy distinta ―se tomó una pausa, y soltó un suspiro―. Sé que esto no es precisamente una batalla, pero es cierto que saliste lastimado.

―¿Te preocupa mi estado de salud? Ja ―Shun le observó curioso, sorprendido por el sarcasmo que había en su voz. Jabu negó con la cabeza―. Eres un egoísta. En vez de preocuparte por mí, hazlo por ti. Vamos, sólo fue una pequeña pelea. Cosas peores me pasaron en mi entrenamiento. Hubo una en la que me quebré treinta huesos, y otra en la que perdí litro y medio de sangre. Eres poderoso, tu defensa es increíble, y tus ataques son muy limpios. Sin embargo, tu cosmo está perturbado.

Shun desvió la vista, arrepentido. ―Si no es posible esconderlo, entonces es claro que te está preocupando en demasía. No soy el único que está preocupado por ti, vamos. Dímelo.

El menor soltó un suspiro.

―Lo mejor es si nadie lo sabe. Todo el que lo sepa, morirá.

―Shun, realmente no puedes creer…

―No, lo he visto. No importa ―se abrazó a sí mismo, y frunció el ceño―, te pido que dejes de insistir en ello. Por favor.

Jabu negó con la cabeza.

―No puedes pedirme que haga eso. Ya estoy harto de verte evadir el tema. Vamos, ¿no has escuchado el dicho, 'los sueños, sólo sueños son'? ¿Le tienes miedo a que sea un sueño?

―Es precisamente que es un sueño lo que me preocupa.

―Shun, por todos los dioses. Sólo dímelo. No tienes que explicarme todo, quizá una parte si quieres. Pero necesitas compartirlo con alguien.

La mano del menor se fue por instinto a donde debería estar su colgante. Jabu arqueó una ceja al no verlo. Shun notó su intriga y se lo sacó de la camisa. Shun se sentó en el sillón, como si hubiese envejecido de la nada treinta años.

―Es muy vago. Hay una cuna, y está mi hermano jugando con los muñequitos que cuelgan. La imagen cambia, y ya no es mi hermano ―al hacer aquello, cerró su mano alrededor del colgante, y Jabu recordó cómo hacía lo mismo en la alberca. Casi parecía que quisiera erradicar aquello de su memoria, como si realmente supiese el significado que tenía detrás aquella imagen―, es una chica. El aura de esa chica es… muy extraña ―se gira a verle―. Es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Jabu asintió con la cabeza. Notó cómo Shun seguía estando incómodo.

―¿Te sientes mejor?

―…no. Pero no puedo decir nada más. Te mataría.

Seguido de eso, entró Saori y soltó un suspiro de alivio a la aparente estabilidad física de la condición del otro.

―Me alegra que estés bien ―agradeció la chica. Jabu sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza―. Hablé ya con el médico. Dijo que si no presentabas síntomas, dentro de una hora te daría el alta.

―Gracias, señorita Saori.

―Estábamos preocupados. Tu corazón se había detenido por 2 minutos. Creímos que estabas muerto.

Shun hizo muecas al escuchar lo que había dicho Saori. No como si no supiera de ello, pero como si fuese una realidad que quiso evitar. Jabu notó aquello, a pesar de no decir nada. Se giró a ver a la heredera.

―Hace falta más que una pelea para matar a un caballero, creí que ya te lo había dicho Tatsumi ―le sonrió cálidamente―. A pesar de eso, me llena de dicha saber que te habías preocupado por mí.

Saori asintió con la cabeza. Jabu pudo notar que todavía llevaba el vestido del coliseo. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió esta vez al menor en la habitación.

―¿Sigue en pie la oferta de ir al teatro?

Shun le observó, en sus ojos había un brillo de felicidad. Tan rápido como aquello apareció, sacudió su cabeza.

―Es mejor que te recuperes. Siempre podemos ir al teatro cualquier otro día.

.

 

Al llegar a la mansión, todo estaba muy cándido. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que Seiya estaba ahí. Le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, y después se dirigió a la biblioteca. Últimamente pasaba todo su tiempo encerrado en ese lugar. Se dijo a sí mismo que necesitaba variar sus opciones, y soltando un suspiro tomó el primer libro que encontró a su alcance.

Minutos después de que la lectura comenzara a ser interesante, Shun abrió la puerta y notando su presencia ahí dentro, le ofreció una sonrisa tímida.

―¿Escondiéndote? ―inquirió como si nada. Shun rodó los ojos negó.

―No es eso. Es sólo que necesitaba respirar.

Jabu casi podía sentir una sonrisa instalarse en sus labios.

―¿Demasiado flamboyante, acaso? ―para su, no tan grande sorpresa, Shun hizo una seña con su cabeza que pudo leer como 'algo así.'

―No es que no me agrade la presencia de Seiya en la mansión, es sólo que… sin su presencia era todo muy tranquilo ―abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que probablemente había ofendido a su mejor amigo y escondió su rostro entre sus manos conteniendo la risa―, no quiero decir necesariamente que sea molesto, o que su presencia sea mal querida es… es Seiya. Demasiado Seiya hace que necesites un descanso.

Jabu soltó una risa con eso. ―No te preocupes, dentro de la biblioteca no hay ojos que te juzguen. Sólo libros.

Shun asintió con la cabeza. Se sentó en uno de los sillones disponibles y tomó un libro al azar. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que finalmente Shun decidió romper el silencio.

―¿Qué es lo que te hace serle tan leal a Saori?

Jabu arqueó una ceja, evidentemente sorprendido por la pregunta. Cerró su libro y se dedicó a observar al otro, intentando averiguar qué es lo que había propiciado la pregunta. Al ver que no podría simplemente averiguarlo con ver sus ojos, se encogió de hombros.

―No es algo sencillo de explicar. Su abuelo me salvó de morir en las calles de Japón, al igual que a todos los demás. Me dio un hogar, un apellido y comida con qué llenar mi estómago. En aquél entonces, cuando yo era el único que había traído, me había hecho jurarle fidelidad a Saori. Era un niño, me pidió que jurara protegerla, contra lo que sea que fuese a sucederle. Lo hice, obviamente, y creo que debido a aquello comencé a ver a Saori de una forma diferente a la que ustedes, todos ustedes, veían a Saori.

―¿Entonces fue por una promesa al señor Kido?

―Al inicio, sí. Suena ridículo viniendo de alguien como yo. Pero soy el único de los niños de la Fundación Graude que no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a alguno de sus parientes. Tenía lo que serían 3 años cuando llegué aquí ―se encogió de hombros―. El señor Kido admitió no saber quién era mi madre, pero me dijo que tenía un destino. Y que ese destino lo había hecho recogerme y mantenerme vivo. Si Saori dejara de existir, no tendría nada para proteger, me volvería inservible. ¿Qué de servible tiene un librero para una persona que odia leer? ―le preguntó, señalando al enorme mueble a su lado, lleno de libros viejos, y evidentemente leídos y releídos por el difunto señor Kido―. Supongo que después de años de servirle, aprendí a verla como algo más que una niña malcriada.

―¿Y te lo parecía? Una niña malcriada, digo.

Jabu negó con la cabeza.

―Simplemente era una niña, obviamente no sabía el daño que les causaba; sólo que era superior. Ustedes no la vieron cuando el señor Kido murió. Tatsumi me trajo de mi entrenamiento de Argelia tres días antes de que feneciera. El hombre me hizo jurarle nuevamente que protegería a Saori una vez más, yo le había respondido que no era necesario hacerme prometerlo. Daría mi vida sin dudarlo, con tal de que estuviera a salvo ―hizo una mueca ante la evidente oscuridad que había en su relato, pero no paró de hablar―. Irónicamente, después de que le dijera esas palabras dio su último aliento. Saori gritó histéricamente desde el otro lado de la habitación. Me dolió más verla triste que la muerte del primer humano que me mostró gentileza. Entre Tatsumi y yo intentamos que se recuperase de su depresión, lo cual no había sido sencillo.

Shun había dejado de leer sólo para escuchar su relato. Justo cómo él lo había hecho la primera noche en la que hablaron en esa misma biblioteca.

―El primer día en el que salió de su propia habitación, Saori le ordenó a Tatsumi que le trajese toda la información posible sobre los caballeros, y me pidió que le dijese todo lo que yo mismo sabía. Durante el transcurso de esa semana, comenzó a sopesar la idea de organizar el torneo. Quería que su abuelo tuviese una despedida digna. Fueron meses de contratos con ingenieros, permisos para construir, y diseño de publicidad. También fue bastante difícil el organizar quiénes contra quiénes competirían, y el cómo les diría que debían participar.

―Y tú estuviste cuando organizó todo aquello, ¿no es así?

Jabu negó.

―Regresé para obtener mi armadura, esta vez más determinado por obtenerla. A los dos meses, lo había logrado, y partí de regreso aquí. Lo que quiero decir, es que no todo dentro de Saori es como lo que dicen. Ella no es una niña malcriada, ella no es una persona despiadada. Incluso ahora, tiene miedo. El otro día que visitó el planetario salió llorando, y me dijo que había hablado con su abuelo.

Shun asintió con la cabeza. Después de eso, ninguno de los dos habló en toda su estancia dentro de la biblioteca.

Cuando ya eran altas horas de la noche, salió de la biblioteca. A pesar de que había cenado ya, necesitaba darle algo a su estómago, el cual le rogaba por alimento. Soltando un suspiro, se encaminó a la cocina. En la sala, se encontró a Saori y a Ikki fulminándose mutuamente, mientras Esmeralda intentaba apaciguarlos a ambos.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ―inquirió dirigiéndose a Esmeralda. Esta le sonrió nerviosamente.

―Bueno, Saori quiere que le acompañe a una fiesta que ofrecerá un jefe de una compañía con la que busca hacer negocio. E Ikki… no está muy de acuerdo con la idea.

―Tiene a un mayordomo que sabe de kendo, a muchas sirvientas y a un lambiscón, ¿no puede simplemente tomar a cualquiera de ellos y ya? ―musitó irritado el caballero de Fénix. Jabu sintió que debería sentirse ofendido por lo dicho de parte del otro, sin embargo, soltó un suspiro.

―Personalmente, creo que es más decisión de Esmeralda que tuya, Ikki. He notado que ella y la señorita Saori se han hecho buenas amigas, ¿qué tiene de malo que le acompañe a una fiesta? No son juergas, son alta clase. Nadie debería intentar hacerle nada a Esmeralda.

El Fénix parecía al borde de su paciencia, sin embargo, al notar la mirada represiva de Esmeralda se apaciguó un poco.

―Mira, si tanto te preocupa su seguridad, el lambiscón puede ir con ellas. ¿Qué de malo puede pasarles?

Ikki se notaba cada vez más exasperado. Esmeralda le observó por unos segundos, y observó después de ello a Ikki.

―Sabes perfectamente que nada me pasará, Ikki. Por favor, ya deja de pelar con Saori.

Después de aquello, el Fénix soltó un suspiro. Se giró hacia Jabu, quien no se sentía ni una pizca de intimidado por la repentina sombría expresión del otro.

―Las acompañarás, y te asegurarás de que nada malo le suceda a Esmeralda.

Asintió con la cabeza. Después de aquél pequeño conflicto, el caballero de Fénix les dio las buenas noches y dijo que se iría ya a descansar. Jabu se giró a Saori, quien todavía estaba exaltada de la pelea.

―¿Cuándo es el evento?

―Mañana.

―…está bien. Estoy libre mañana. No hay ninguna pelea para mañana, así que todo bien.

.

 

Muy sorprendido, fue a la fiesta. Aparentemente, Saori llevaba tiempo planificando la ida de Esmeralda, y se notaba que sabía que iba a ganarle la contienda al caballero Fénix, debido a que esa misma mañana había llegado el vestido que había hecho la costurera para Esmeralda. Jabu sonrió ligeramente al ver aquello, notando rasgos de su antigua personalidad.

Tatsumi meramente le dio instrucciones al cochero, el cual asintió y prometió que todo iría a la perfección. A él le hizo aprenderse los nombres de todos los políticos que asistirían a la fiesta, por si algo sospechoso sucedía y querían hacerle algo malo a la heredera (siempre hay envidia entre las cabezas más altas de la sociedad) identificara rápidamente al perpetrador. Esmeralda había estado recibiendo clases de etiqueta a escondidas de Ikki, algo que hizo que quisiera reírse.

Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta, Esmeralda observó la fachada asombrada. En el camino, admitió que estaba nerviosa, y que temía hacer algo malo. Saori le había dicho que había avanzado a pasos agigantados en su vocabulario en japonés, y que se había comportado excepcionalmente en sus clases de etiqueta. Jabu le dijo que no debía preocuparse, y abrió la puerta de la que saldría la chica.

―No es necesario que me ayudes en todo, Ikki exagera ―le respondió soltando una pequeña risa―. A veces habla de mí como una muñeca de porcelana, y olvida que he sido yo quien ha curado sus heridas por cinco años.

Jabu asintió con la cabeza. Le ofreció su brazo a Saori para salir, frente a la negativa de Esmeralda. La heredera observó el lugar cautelosa, como midiendo sus pasos. Jabu no podía culparle de hacerlo, inclusive él estaría precautivo al respecto. Al entrar a la mansión, les recibió un mayordomo y casi de inmediato pasó otro con aperitivos, les ofreció a cada una de las damas una bebida y ambas lo declinaron cortésmente (especialmente dado que no tenían la edad para consumirlo). Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos acompañando a Saori mientras saludaba a jefes de otras empresas y a sus respectivas esposas.

Esmeralda se sorprendió cuando un hombre se acercó a ella, y observó a Jabu, como preguntándole qué hacer. Este le hizo una casi imperceptible seña de que siguiera la corriente. Esmeralda le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza al hombre.

―Muy buenas noches tenga ―saludó, utilizando todo el keigo que hasta ahora se le había sido inculcado. Algo insegura, y todavía no muy acostumbrada a los modales que había visto aquella mañana, ofreció su mano. El hombre la besó, y le sonrió. Después de ello se dirigió a Saori, quien estaba sonriendo para ocultar su nerviosismo.

―Buenas noches ―saludó, utilizando también el keigo pero un poco menos cortés que Esmeralda. El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

―Muy buenas noches, señoritas. ¿Asumo que están disfrutando la fiesta? ¿Les ha gustado la música?

―Hasta ahora ha sido una velada maravillosa, gracias ―asintió Saori, intentando desviar la atención del hombre de con Esmeralda―. Y la música también lo ha sido. ¿Quién es el habilidoso hombre, si me permite preguntarle?

―Le gusta que le digan Sorrento ―admitió el hombre. Después de que asintieran con la cabeza, se dirigió a Esmeralda y algo apenado admitió―. Jamás le había visto en la alta sociedad, ¿me permite su nombre?

―Mi nombre es Esmeralda.

Saori pareció regresar a la realidad. ―Ah, claro. Qué tonto de mi parte. Esmeralda, él es el anfitrión de la reunión, Julián Solo. Señor Solo, ella es Esmeralda. Esta noche ha asistido conmigo en calidad de dama de compañía.

Después de unos segundos, los ojos de Esmeralda tuvieron un brillo malicioso. Jabu se aseguraría de preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado por su cabeza en aquél momento. Ahora, lo más vital era comportarse. La alta sociedad estaba llena de lobos hambrientos.

―La fiesta se ha ofrecido en honor a mi dieciseisavo cumpleaños, no he sido yo quien la organizó ―admitió el hombre―. Aunque no me molesta del todo, creo que es demasiado grande. ¿Usted qué opina, señorita?

Esmeralda parpadeó, notando que se refería a ella.

―Parece del tamaño adecuado para mí, señor Solo.

Jabu notó que el apellido lo pronunciaba de una forma rara. Se dio cuenta de que lo pronunciaba como ele, en vez de la típica ere. Aparentemente se había dado cuenta de que el apellido no era en lo absoluto japonés y parecía encontrarle un doble sentido.

Sorprendido, el heredero asintió con la cabeza. Después de eso, se dirigió a Saori.

―Si no le molesta, señorita Kido. Me gustaría hablar con su dama de compañía, ¿me lo permite?

Aquello envió una alerta por la cabeza de Saori. Le envió una mirada a Jabu, quien le respondió con la mirada que no podía simplemente negarle la petición. Después de todo, es sólo conversar. Saori asintió fingiendo que no había observado al caballero.

―Por supuesto. Pero no demore mucho, se lo ruego. Su japonés no es bastante bueno, y lo que más me gustaría sería evitar malentendidos organizados por una palabra perdida en su significado.

Jabu sabía que aquello no era verdad. Esmeralda también. Todos en la mansión le habían visto mejorar mucho, casi al grado de dominarlo. Esa noche había hecho gala de su keigo, el cual a pesar de no ser mucho, había sido el correcto. Sin embargo, había algo extraño con el señor Solo, que quería evitar a toda costa.

El hombre le guio hacia un balcón, Saori le dijo en voz baja a Jabu que los siguiera, y que cuidara a Esmeralda a distancia. Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la cortina que tapaba el balcón. Tomó una bebida de una de las charolas que ofrecían los meseros, y fingió que observaba a la plétora de gente reunida dentro mientras aguzaba el oído.

―He de suponer que es del extranjero, ¿no es así señorita?

―Así es, vengo… de América.

―En ese caso, supongo que habla inglés.

―No, se confunde señor Solo. No hablaba del país, sino del continente. Hay una pequeña isla cerca de un país llamado Ecuador, de ahí vengo. Ni siquiera sé lo básico de inglés.

―Ya veo. ¿Y qué es lo que le trajo a Japón, de entre todo el mundo?

―…he venido con una amistad. Quería regresar a su país natal, y yo accedí acompañarle. Esa isla era bastante singular, así que quedarme no era la mejor opción.

Jabu soltó un suspiro. Hasta ahora, nada extraño. Al menos a su parecer. Esperaba que al menos así siguieran las cosas.

―Disculpe lo fuera de lugar que puede sonar, pero me gustaría proponerle una idea.

Aquello pareció sorprender a Esmeralda, dado que no comentó nada. Solo lo tomó como una opción para continuar hablando.

―Usted parece una mujer interesante, y me gustaría que sopesara la idea de… venir conmigo.

―Disculpe, ¿ir con usted? No entiendo lo que trata de decir.

―Hablo de que me gustaría ofrecerle ser mi esposa.

Jabu abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose realmente por aquello. Aparentemente también lo hizo Esmeralda, aunque reaccionó de forma contraria a la que esperó que lo haría. La chica soltó una risotada.

―Soy una niña, disculpe. Casarme no es parte de mi plan inmediato de vida.

―Usted no luce como una niña.

―No todos lo hacemos ―se tomó una pausa, en lo que pareció sopesar sus palabras―. Y me halaga que se haya interesado en mí, señor Solo. Sin embargo, no estoy interesada en la oferta. No me siento atraída en lo más mínimo por usted.

―Pero señorita, entienda…

Jabu decidió que era momento de intervenir. Dejó su vaso vacío en una bandeja y tosió un poco.

―¡Aquí estás, Esmeralda! ―dijo, fingiendo sorpresa y alivio―. La señorita Saori me mencionó que no se sentía muy bien. Lamento si interrumpo algo, señor Solo. Sin embargo, es hora de que nos retiremos.

Esmeralda casi pareció agradecerle y asintió con la cabeza. Después de eso, observó al hombre.

―Le agradezco la propuesta, en serio. Sin embargo es cierto. No estoy interesada. Pase un lindo cumpleaños, señor Solo.

Antes de que pudiese decir otra palabra, se fue corriendo al lado de Jabu, quien le esperaba paciente. Llegaron con Saori y Esmeralda le dijo que ya estaban listos para irse. Al llegar el chofer, Esmeralda no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

―A este paso, se quedará igual que su apellido.

Ni Saori ni Jabu entendieron su broma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me moría por hacer que Esmeralda dijese eso. No estoy del todo segura más o menos de la línea temporal original que tenía el manga, pero como la fiesta de Julián era un Flashback tenía que meterlo en algún lado. Sí, Julián también es parte del canon divergence, algo que estuve discutiendo con mi hermana, es que habría más comedia, y mucho, mucho más drama del que inicialmente tenía pensado poner. Oh, bueno. Los sacrificios son para algo.
> 
> Shun ya es un poquito más abierto. Poquito no equivale a decirle todo lo que ocurre. Le habla meramente sobre la niña (Pandora) que está presente en sus sueños. Es todo. No quiere arriesgarse a que nada malo le pase a nadie. La pelea obviamente estaba por terminar en la escena en la que apareció Ikki, y personalmente creo que de no haber llegado, Jabu habría acabado así. Shun demuestra tener gusto por las artes clásicas en el manga, así que también quise añadirlo.
> 
> Es todo lo que tengo pendiente, al menos espero. Es todo por hoy, y, wow. Sigo haciendo +5k por capítulo, ni yo me la creo.
> 
> Es todo, hasta luego. Babye  
> ―gem―


	4. Chapter 4

Entre los tres acordaron no mencionarle sobre lo ocurrido a Ikki en el evento. Sin embargo, Esmeralda se permitió burlarse de su apellido junto al caballero de Fénix, quien también parecía entender rápidamente la referencia y soltar una carcajada grande junto con ella. Jabu notaba aquello, y después de encogerse de hombros, se alejaba lentamente del lugar en el que ellos dos estaban.

En vez de eso, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo organizando con Saori todos los preparativos posibles para el torneo que estuviesen pendientes. Claro que no eran demasiados, y tampoco eran muy tediosos, sin embargo, le servían de excusa para entretenerse con algo.

Shun repentinamente intentaba alejarse de Jabu, algo que lo tenía bastante intrigado. Entendía que quisiera alejarse de él, pero… tampoco lo entendía. Es decir, sabía que el caballero de Andrómeda era alguien bastante sensible, y que se debería sentir mal por haber lastimado a otro; pero también se preguntaba por qué siendo este, como su título lo decía, un guerrero, se sentía de una forma tan conflictuada, del por qué se sentía tan indeciso al dañar a alguien más. ¿Cómo habría conseguido la armadura entonces? Dudaba mucho que hubiese sido simplemente pidiendo que no le hicieran daño (aunque de niño estaba todo el tiempo en contra de las peleas, o de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle daño, dudaba mucho que careciese del suficiente sentido común como para pedir que no le dañaran).

Se podría decir, pues, que Jabu pasaba la mitad de su tiempo intentando descifrar qué es lo que pasaba por la mente del caballero de Andrómeda.

Conforme el enfrentamiento entre Fénix y Lobo se acercaba, el mayor de todos actuaba cada vez más arisco, cosa que la presencia de su hermano o de su amiga lograban disminuir en lo absoluto. Aquello dejaba a la chica rubia exasperada por su terquedad, al borde de jalarse un par de veces del cabello. Jabu compadecía a tan fuerte chica, teniendo que pasar por algo tan extenuante como los aparentes cambios de humor del otro.

Hubo un par de ocasiones en las que él mismo intervino para evitarle al Caballero de Fénix conflictos con los demás. En un inicio pareció muy sencillo; decir un par de palabras y apaciguar ambas partes de la pelea alzando sus puños mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y adoptaba una expresión seria. Después de un par de veces, aquello no parecía ser suficiente para tranquilizar al ya bastante cabreado caballero de Fénix. Era quizás ahí donde tenía que meter hincapié en lo malo que sería tener más problemas con los otros, y decirle que desistiese.

Shun no iba a la biblioteca, y aunque no quería admitirlo, aquello le entristecía. Sabía que no debería darle importancia, pero todas las noches iba ahí, esperando a que el otro llegara y se pusiera a leer alguno de los libros que había ahí dentro.

Durante toda una semana, nadie más que él entró a la biblioteca. Y aunque un poco sorpresivo cuando alguien entró, su presencia no era ingrata.

Cuando Esmeralda vio que había alguien dentro de la estancia, le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y se vio un poco incómoda. Jabu le dirigió una sonrisa, insistiendo en que no le molestaría, y continuó leyendo algo.

―¿Hay algún problema? ―inquirió, al ver que la chica se había recargado contra la puerta y con su pie pateaba el suelo. Como no respondía, alzó la vista y notó que parpadeaba mucho, algo que le indicó que había una respuesta positiva a su pregunta, aunque no le haya respondido―. ¿Te… sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?

La chica inmediatamente negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreírle. Jabu se le quedó viendo, esperando que de esa forma Esmeralda respondiera. Esta pareció ponderarse si realmente valía la pena decirlo en voz alta, o si debería mejor guardárselo para sí, algo que personalmente comenzaba a poner ansioso al caballero de Unicornio.

―Nada para preocupar… es sólo… Ikki está un poco raro ―se encogió de hombros―. Vine para suspirar un poco, aquí casi nadie viene y… pensé que podría estar aquí un poco.

Jabu asintió inmediatamente con la cabeza. Dejó el libro de lado y le ofreció el sillón que estaba a su lado, a lo que después de mirarle con sospecha, Esmeralda se sentó. Después de estar unos cuantos segundos en silencio, la rubia se mordió un labio, y con reticencia, habló.

―¿Alguna recomendación?

Jabu se tomó varios segundos antes de dirigirse a uno de los estantes. Esmeralda tomó el libro que le era ofrecido y leyó el título mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

―Hmm… ¿'La última hoja'?

Se encogió de hombros. ―No es un libro particularmente difícil; y aunque una parte de mí una vez lo consideró un 'libro de niñas' he de admitir que es parte de la literatura esencial de la cultura japonesa; eso aunado a las grandes enseñanzas que puede dejar a quienes quieran encontrarlas.

―…interesante ―musitó mientras con una de sus manos toqueteaba la pasta dura que lo conformaba. Jabu observó cómo hacía aquello, un poco extrañado, aunque no comentó nada al respecto.

.

Al día siguiente todo estaba tranquilo. Más tranquilo de lo que debería, cosa que levantó sospechas dentro de la cabeza de Jabu, y le hizo dudar realmente de si había algo de lo que debiera enterarse o si simplemente era que todos habían despertado como si los hubiera poseído un fantasma.

Sea cualesquiera sea el caso, Jabu no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de todo aquello. Si debía o no comentar o hacer como si nada pasara. Optó simplemente por sentarse al lado de Saori, quien parecía querer concentrarse en su desayuno, y que por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender no lo lograba; al menos, eso es lo que su ceño fruncido parecía indicarle.

Con toda la cordialidad posible, hizo con su cabeza una pequeña reverencia y tosió un leve tosido. Aquello pareció sacar a la heredera de su ensoñación quien le dirigió automáticamente una sonrisa igualmente desconcentrada.

―Buenos días ―dijo finalmente el caballero, al ver que la heredera no omitía palabra alguna. Parecía como si se le hubiera privado de su voz, cosa que no solía suceder seguido. Sintiendo repentinamente una especie de fuerza externa apropiarse de él, endulzó su mirada y compadeciéndose de la chica inquirió, lo más tranquilo posible― ¿hay alguna novedad? ¿Ocurrió algo con el Coliseo?

Saori inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. Soltó un suspiro hondo, como si intentase apaciguarse a sí misma, diciéndose que todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento, siempre y cuando ella lo estuviera.

―No realmente ―comentó, mientras se mordía un labio y fruncía aún más el ceño. Jabu le vio, y con sus ojos le transmitió su falta de confianza en aquella frase, a lo que Saori volvió a hablar―. Te lo diré en privado, vayamos a mi estudio.

Resignado a que no tendría mucho tiempo para desayunar, Jabu terminó todo lo que pudo en el menor tiempo posible. Saori no le dijo que era pertinente que le apurase con su alimento, sin embargo, tampoco le dijo que debía comer con tranquilidad. El caballero lo hacía porque sabía que ella había terminado hace ya buen rato, y sería una falta de respeto hacerla esperar si le hacía el favor de iluminarle respecto a la situación que se suscitaba en la mansión.

Y aunque es cierto que podría bien preguntarle a cualquier otro miembro de la mansión, también quería asegurarse de que Saori se encontraba bien con lo que sea que haya ocurrido. Se le notaba alterada (a todos en la mansión, de hecho), y ella siempre era su prioridad.

No pudo pensar en nada más hasta que llegaron hasta el despacho, del cual encendió la luz y sentádose en su propia silla, Saori le indicó a Jabu que hiciera lo mismo en la que estaba frente a su escritorio.

―Yo… no sé qué hacer ahora ―admitió finalmente la heredera, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y soltando un suspiro que parecía cargar mil años―. Ikki… Shun dijo que no volvió a su cuarto anoche, y Esmeralda mencionó que después de su conversación anoche no lo había vuelto a ver. Ikki se fue de la mansión, a sólo un par de días de su competencia ―sacó su rostro de entre sus manos, y le observó suplicante, mientras fruncía los labios frustrada―. ¿Qué se supone que hago, Jabu? Nada está quedando como quiero. Nada, yo… me quiero rendir, y dejar las cosas así.

Jabu se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, no sabía cómo responderle.

Esto definitivamente era un desastre.

―¿Y se tiene la certeza de que se fue para no regresar? ―fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, mientras se recargaba en la mesa y se masajeaba la cabeza.

―Me temo que no va a regresar en un buen tiempo ―respondió la heredera, pareciendo todavía más derrotada de lo que ya lucía―, o no al menos hasta que se termine el torneo.

»Creo… que voy a cancelarlo, definitivamente.

Jabu le observó anonadado, intentando cuadrar sus pensamientos con lo que planeaba decirle a Saori.

―Señorita, no creo realmente que sea-…

―Ikki no es el único factor, si es con lo que ibas a argumentar.

Pasaron cinco segundos antes de que las palabras surtieran efecto en el cerebro del caballero, y cuando aquello sucedió su expresión facial sufrió cambios drásticos.

―…¿qué? ―expresó apenas audible.

Saori se removió incómoda.

―Eso. Hace… planeaba no decírselo a ninguno de ustedes, para concentrarse en el torneo y no preocupar a nadie, pero… pasa, el otro día… hace una semana, más o menos, alguien… todavía no se sabe cómo, logró infiltrarse a la fundación y… bueno, quien quiera que haya sido, se hizo con la armadura.

―¿No hablará de…?

Saori no le respondió con palabras, pero el leve asentimiento de cabeza fue suficiente para hacer maquinar a la mente de Jabu. Si no estuviera ya sentado, en aquél mismo momento se habría dejado caer sobre la silla.

―No… es posible. Usted… todos… había mucha tecnología invertida en ello, y… pero si en el último combate estaba la armadura ahí mismo y…

―Era una réplica lo que vieron. Dentro de la caja no había nada, y sabíamos que nadie intentaría ver dentro de ella y… no sé.

―¿Y no había vigilancia? ¿Y los guardias?

La heredera descendió la vista, y negó con la cabeza. Jabu la vio tragar saliva y notó a sus labios temblar.

―Sí, había mucha seguridad invertida en ello pero… todo… se salió de control.

Alguien tocando la puerta fue lo que interrumpió la conversación que ambos estaban teniendo, e internamente Jabu estaba agradecido por ello. Saori dio permiso para entrar, y ahí estaba parada Haruki con una bandeja en ambas manos.

―Lamento interrumpir, señorita Saori. La señorita Esmeralda sugirió que le trajera a usted y al joven Jabu cada uno eh… un té que preparó ―y como si no fuera obvio, alzó un poco la bandeja, dejándoles ver las dos tazas de porcelana humeantes. La chica tosió un poco y sonrió nerviosa― ¿se los entregó o quiere que vuelva al rato?

Saori salió de su estado rápidamente (Jabu sabía que sólo podía hacer eso gracias a sus incontables reuniones con gente de la alta sociedad y cosas así) y le sonrió gentilmente a la sirvienta.

―Tráelos, por favor. ¿Puedes darle a Esmeralda gracias de parte de ambos? Estaremos un poco ocupados con… detalles y demás ―Haruki asintió con la cabeza, dejó en el escritorio de Saori ambas tazas e hizo una reverencia, para salirse de la oficina.

―Debo disculparme, señorita. Honestamente, fue muy repentina la petición de la señorita Esmeralda que no me dio tiempo de traer algo con qué disfrutarla ―la doncella mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sintiendo la vergüenza aflorar en sus mejillas.

Saori negó. ―No hay necesidad, así estaremos bien ―y añadió―, muchas gracias por traernos todo esto.

―Con permiso.

Cuando la sirvienta hubo abandonado la habitación, ambos se quedaron observando el humo que exudaban las tazas. Saori alzó la suya y le hizo señas a Jabu de que comenzara a beber también.

―Bebe, vamos. De otra forma se enfriará y no sabrá bien.

―Es sólo… ¿cómo es que todo esto… por qué no nos dijo sobre la armadura? Nosotros podríamos hacer algo.

Saori negó con la cabeza.

―No, claro que no. Esta persona… logró atravesar a toda la seguridad con sus puños… más literal que figurativamente. Y sólo los caballeros son capaces de hacer eso.

Jabu se encogió de hombros.

―Nosotros también somos caballeros, y somos capaces de hacer cosas como aquellas. Hay que… hay que decirle a los demás, en serio. Ellos deben…

―A su debido tiempo. Primero anunciaré en público la cancelación del Torneo.

El chico quiso decir algo más, pero notó la determinación de la heredera y se abstuvo de hacerlo. Sabía que no tenía caso.

―Al menos deja que busquemos a quien tiene la armadura ―al ver la confusión en el rostro de la mujer, tosió para aclararse la garganta―. Nosotros tenemos una especie de… forma de ubicar a las armaduras. No está en los archivos ni en la historia de los caballeros, meramente porque no es algo que se pueda explicar. Las armaduras… estas expiden algo que nos hace saber dónde están. Es una sensación parecida a la que sienten los caballeros cuando una armadura los acepta, no sé si me haya explicado muy bien.

La chica negó.

―Creo que comprendo. Si está dentro de tus posibilidades, hazlo. Llamaré a los otros para hablarles sobre lo ocurrido con la armadura, creo… que necesitaré de la ayuda de todos ustedes para ubicar la armadura. Por favor, ayúdame a buscar a Esmeralda, tengo que discutir algo con ella.

Jabu se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a buscar alrededor de la mansión. Su primera parada fue hecha inconscientemente hacia la biblioteca. Sabía que el caballero de Andrómeda le evadía, y que el visitarla fue esperanza suya de que el otro se encerrara en aquél lugar y leyera algún libro bonito. Sacudió la cabeza, repitiéndose que buscaba a Esmeralda, no a Shun.

Al entrar a una habitación y ver a través del ventanal, se encontró con la rubia en el jardín. Repasando por su mente un mapa marcó una ruta para llegar a ella. Salió de esa misma habitación y se dirigió rápidamente. Al llegar al punto en el que le había visto, se sorprendió un poco no encontrarla. Soltó un suspiro y terminó yendo, sin saber muy bien la razón, a los establos.

Arqueó una ceja, escuchando la voz de Shun, pidiendo, extrañamente, a Esmeralda que se alejara. Llegó con paso apresurado y notó cómo el otro se notaba nervioso.

―¿Qué sucede? ―al saber que había alguien más en la habitación, los ojos de Shun se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban.

―Váyanse, por favor. Yo… el caballo… juro que…

Jabu giró su cabeza hacia donde estaban los caballos, con morbo, hacia donde estaban los caballos. Se sintió palidecer al ver que uno de ellos estaba tirado en el suelo, y después observó a Shun, quien respiraba agitadamente.

―¿Shun?

―Llegué aquí atraída por una presencia ―admitió Esmeralda, comenzando a explicarle―, era… ah, no importa. Desapareció inmediatamente, vi a Shun entrando aquí, y viendo al… difunto. Parece ser que era muy viejo, y que murió por su edad.

Jabu volvió a ver al caballo, y negó con la cabeza.

―No tenía más de siete años, no me lo explico.

Esmeralda pareció sorprendida, Shun parecía sentir remordimiento. Para evadir ello, Jabu soltó un suspiro.

―No importa ahora, es sólo un caballo. Le diré luego a Tatsumi que se encargue de lo que se haga con los caballos, y caso arreglado. Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes por hacer ―al ver sus caras confundidas, se dirigió primero a la chica―, la señorita Saori quiere que vayas con ella. Y tú, Shun, ven conmigo. Necesito discutir algo contigo.

La rubia no notó la forma en la que el cuerpo de Shun se tensaba (e igual si lo notó, no hizo seña de notarlo) y asintió diciendo "iré de inmediato" saliendo de los establos.

―Ven, caminemos ―rogó Jabu con una media sonrisa.

Shun pareció recuperarse de su aparente shock y asintió con la cabeza. Se fueron a una parte despejada del jardín, y Jabu quiso sentarse debajo de un de cerezo. Shun le imitó.

―¿Te sientes intranquilo? ―comenzó notando que el otro no parecía querer iniciar la conversación.

―Fue mi culpa ―respondió, casi estando seguro de ello. Jabu rodó los ojos.

―¿Estás seguro de ello?

―Sí.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Lo acuchillaste, acaso? ¿Lo envenenaste?

―…no.

Jabu se encogió de hombros. ―Entonces no te mortifiques por ello. No fue tu culpa. Llegaste en un mal momento ―los labios de Shun se torcieron en una mueca, y soltó otro suspiro―, no soy muy bueno dando apoyo ni nada por el estilo.

―Lograste animar a Saori tras la muerte de su abuelo ―remarcó el menor, como si tuviera relevancia.

―Eso es un caso diferente. La conozco, y lo único que necesitaba era un hombro para llorar ―tosió un poco―, mi punto es… desde hace un par de meses, el caballo se notaba enfermo y…

―"…si muriera, terminaría su sufrimiento" ―finalizó Shun, mirándole directo a los ojos. Jabu decidió prestar atención a la expresión facial del otro. Hace un par de segundos, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, y parecían querer aferrarse a algo. Ahora simplemente parecían… devorarlo todo, y a la vez seguir tan vacíos. El aura que exudaba parecía… Jabu no supo deducirlo, pero era imponente y exigía respeto. Tan pronto como aquello apareció, desapareció, dejando paso a la siempre gentil mirada de Shun, esta vez un poco agitada por la memoria―, eso fue lo que dije al verlo. No puedo… perdón.

Jabu seguía en su estado de sorpresa, que no trató de evitar que se levantara ni que se alejara. No fue sino hasta que escuchó la puerta del jardín cerrarse que se obligó a sí mismo a regresar a la realidad y preguntarse qué es lo que acababa de suceder.

.

Los siguientes tres días pasaron pesados. Saori se disculpó frente a una rueda de prensa exponiendo que "no todos los caballeros se habían recuperado de sus batallas" y que "tenían problemas técnicos dentro del Coliseo" frente a las preguntas de por qué quería clausurar el Torneo Galáctico. Se disculpó profusamente por aquellos que ya habían comprado entradas para los siguientes eventos y mencionó que si querían devoluciones, podrían exigirlas en los sitios en donde las compraron, donde se les devolvería el dinero que invirtieron en dichos tickets.

Jabu la observó desde la puerta, alejado de las cámaras, pero todavía presente para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie que le preguntara preguntas que ella obviamente no querría responder.

Después de ello, fue reunir a los chicos que habían entrenado bajo aquél techo siete años atrás y decirles de qué hablaba cuando dijo que había problemas técnicos y mencionó que estaba dentro de su conocimiento que ellos podían rastrear las armaduras. Un par de ellos accedieron a buscar la armadura, entre ellos estaban Seiya (el que más le sorprendió a Jabu), Shiryu (quien acababa de regresar de reparar las armaduras de Pegaso y Dragón), Hyoga y Shun.

Esmeralda había insistido también en ir, y después de varios minutos de pelea discursiva Saori accedió a dejarle salir y ayudarlos. Ninguno de los que estaban ahí tenían idea de qué es lo que pretendía la chica al acompañarlos, pero Hyoga accedió a protegerla en caso de que algo intentara atacarlos.

Shiryu insistió en que meditar ayudaría a saber una ubicación un poco más certera, y después de un par de horas de intentarlo, dijo que podía sentir algo (aunque era muy leve) en una ubicación en la que, sorpresivamente, estaba ubicada una villa que el señor Kido poseyó en vida y que ahora era propiedad de Saori. La heredera insistió en que fueran todos en avión, les ahorraría energías y facilitaría muchas cosas.

En el viaje, Hyoga iba musitando una canción en su idioma natal.

―I poletyat tut telegrammy, rodnykh i blizkikh izcvestit'…

―Perdona que pregunte ―le interrumpió Esmeralda que iba a su lado en el avión―, pero… ¿qué cantas?

Hyoga sonrió levemente.

―Es una canción de mi país, es… "tanque que vuela" o algo así. Habla sobre guerra, y un amigo mío solía cantarla de vez en vez.

Esmeralda se vio interesada. El ritmo no parecía casi melancólico, si algo, era bastante emocionante y alegre.

―¿Y qué decía la parte que cantabas?

La chica se había hecho muy callada al irse Ikki. Saori temió al inicio que se deprimiera mucho, pero parece que no se estaba dejando llevar por la tristeza y estaba intentando apoyarles en todo lo posible. Verla emocionada por algo desde hace ya poco, era algo que les alegraba inmensamente.

―Bueno, no soy bueno traduciendo pero es… "muchos telegramas que vuelan, y hablan de muerte. Se van a su familia, y a sus amigos, y dicen de que el soldado ya murió."

―Hmmm… suena divertido en español ―dijo después de unos segundos la chica, soltando un suspiro y comenzando―. Y volando vienen telegramas, anunciando de una defunción. A su familia, y amigos, que el soldado ya no está.

―¿"Telegramas" es igual en español también? ―inquirió curioso el otro. Esmeralda asintió.

―Pero 'telegramas' es varios uno sólo sería 'telegrama'.

El resto del viaje en avión se la pasaron conversando sobre las diferencias que había entre ambos idiomas y en cómo ambos escribían de la misma forma 'foto' y tenía el mismo significado.

Jabu no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos a ambos tan animados por ello, y soltó una pequeña risa. Saori pareció pensar lo mismo que él, dado que estaba también mucho menos nerviosa de lo que estaba al inicio. El caballero de Unicornio se giró a su lado, donde estaba Shun aparentemente preocupado. O al menos según él (es decir, jugueteaba con el colgante, y cada que estaba nervioso jugueteaba con el colgante), cosa que le preocupó casi de inmediato.

―¿Algo que te preocupe?

Shun no reaccionó de inmediato a su voz, siguió pensando. Pasaron varios segundos para que le diera finalmente una respuesta.

―Estaba… preguntándome qué es lo que pudo motivar al robo de la armadura. ¿Qué crees que fue? ―antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba viendo sus ojos, los cuales le preguntaban mil y una cosas de las que no estaba seguro de saber la respuesta.

―Según las pruebas, y todo lo que dijo Saori, parece ser otro caballero. Probablemente de un rango más alto.

―Yo… no puedo entenderlo ―dijo, apartando la vista, y redirigiéndola hacia su colgante.

―Bueno, las pruebas indican que lo destruyó todo con su puño y…

―No eso, Jabu ―cerró los ojos, y contuvo la respiración. Al dejar salir el aire que retenía, Jabu se dio cuenta que él también estaba evitando respirar―, es… ¿cuál es su propósito para robar la armadura? ¿Por qué…? ¿Crees que mi hermano lo sabía? ¿Crees que es por eso que se fue?

Jabu lo consideró, y lo consideró en serio. Tendría sentido, el que Fénix supiera de antemano. Ikki siempre parecía notar los detalles, y también parecía guardárselos todos para sí mismo. Jabu dudaba que su amistad con Esmeralda o su lazo de hermanos con Shun fuera lo suficientemente grande como para revelarle a alguno de los dos todos los secretos que se había tragado.

―Es una posibilidad, pero no puedo estar seguro de ello. Quizá simplemente quería… no sé, irse ―la intención de Jabu no era la de hacerlo sonar como que no le interesaba su hermano o la chica que había traído, y se dio cuenta muy tarde de que es de esa forma en la que lo había hecho sonar―. No llegué a conocerlo mucho, a ninguno pero… él siempre se mantenía al margen de las cosas, parecía que no quería intervenir en nada y… fungir un papel de espectador. Probablemente… probablemente haya ido a espiarlos, o a seguirlos, si es que tu teoría es correcta.

―Le ruego a todos los dioses que no haya ido a pelear solo. Sé que es poderoso, pero… no quiero verlo morir.

Jabu le revolvió el cabello, sorprendiendo a Shun. Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

―Vamos, Shun. Tiene esa armadura por una sola razón. Estará bien, ahora sólo hay que preocuparnos por traer de regreso la armadura, ¿vale?

Aunque reticente, Shun asintió con la cabeza y sonrió ligero. A la mente de Jabu llegó la memoria de lo ocurrido en el jardín, y se vio tentado a preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado. Se quitó rápidamente el pensamiento, diciéndose que si era algo de lo que Shun estaba consciente, se habría disculpado por su comportamiento y le habría intentado dar un pensamiento lógico.

Sólo quedaba observar.

No tardaron mucho tiempo más en arribar, cosa que les avisó el piloto diciéndoles que se volvieran a abrochar los cinturones y pidiendo que nadie se levantara de su asiento en lo que llegaban.

El arribo fue mucho más suave de lo que Jabu tenía planeado, y salieron todos en orden. Al salir les esperaban un par de autos, los cuales los llevarían a la pequeña villa de la que había hablado Shiryu. Apenas llegar, Shun tomó su caja de Pandora y anunció que iría a buscar a los alrededores alguna señal de la armadura. Shiryu se ofreció a acompañarlo y ambos se pusieron las armaduras, no sin escuchar el grito de Saori pidiéndoles que tuvieran cuidado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se pararan en seco, y se miraran.

―Shun, ¿tú también sentiste…?

―Hermano…

Sin intercambiar otra palabra con Shiryu, el caballero de Andrómeda se fue corriendo a donde parecía provenir el cosmo del otro. Shiryu, por su parte, pensó dos veces la situación. Había otro cosmo en los alrededores, uno que no reconocía en lo absoluto. Su idea de ir a buscar a los demás se intensificó al ver que había un pequeño incendio no muy lejos de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comparado con los otros tres, este es bastante corto, pero bueno.
> 
> Finalmente me decidí por un número de capítulos. Sé que 10 es un número bastante cerrado y todo, pero estuve medio haciendo borradores de lo que serían cada uno de los capítulos y qué es lo que vendría en cada uno, y llegué a tener suficiente trama para 10, yey.
> 
> Hace millones que no me veo la serie, así que realmente no recuerdo muy bien qué pasó en la batalla contra el caballero de la Llama, así que la pelea no estará dentro de la historia (así como las peleas con la mitad de los caballeros de plata).
> 
> ¡Nos vemos cuando pueda volver a traer otro capítulo! ¡Chau!  
> ―gem―

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve intentando retratar cómo sería Ikki sin la muerte de Esmeralda. Obviamente no deja de ser huraño, pero tampoco sería una máquina motivada al 100% por el odio, eso no quita que no quiera participar en el Torneo Galáctico. También hay cambios en la forma en la que se maneja Saori, ya que la plática con su abuelo la tenía después de que comenzara el escándalo que hizo Ikki (lo cual no sucede la forma en la que lo hizo).
> 
> Ikki obviamente está resentido con Mitsumasa por... prácticamente todo. Desde el problema con Tatsumi, el que hubieran querido mandar a Shun a la DeathQueen Island, hasta lo de que fueran todos sus malditos hijos. _Because_ Ikki _lo sabe_.
> 
> Y... es todo. Babye.  
> ―gem―


End file.
